The Embryo's Unexpected Promises
by xMelitheKonekox
Summary: Ikuto and Amu were trying to get the Embryo, but they got it at the same time. Then, the Embryo does something unexpected. The Embryo Holder promises them that they can grant both of their wishes if they are brought together faster...AMUTO!
1. Rewinding Time

**Melissa: PLZ PPL!! Do not get mad at me for starting a new story! This idea just came to me, and I thought it was a good one and I wanted to type this as soon as possible so I don't lose it.  
Ikuto: WOW start a new story than the other story?!!?**

**Amu: Well..(reads plot) wow, sounds interesting**

**(Meli smirks)**

**Meli: Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**(**_Note, beginning takes place the episode when they both jump at the Embryo)_

**The Embryo's Unexpected Promises:** **Chapter 1**: Rewinding Time

Amu's eyes widened when she saw a glittering large egg float in the sky. "The Embryo!" She yelled, and she took a large leap at it. She saw Ikuto do the same. "Amu, I'll be taking the Embryo!" Ikuto yelled. Amu hesitated. His eyes were worried and filled with determination. His teeth were clenched.

_Why did Ikuto want this? _Amu thought. _What does..Ikuto wish for? _

Then, their hands both grabbed the Embryo at the same time.

All of a sudden, a huge light nearly blinded them. "W-Wha," Amu whispered, and she saw Ikuto holding her in protection, and he blinked. They were in pitch darkness and the only light was the Embryo.

"I-Ikuto," Amu whispered, and Ikuto looked into her eyes. "_Amu-chan_, stay behind me," Ikuto replied. And Amu hesitantly stepped back a little. She suddenly felt the warm sensation onto her hand.

She looked down, and saw Ikuto's large hand wound with hers. Amu blushed a little and watched Ikuto try to touch the embryo, but there was a barrier around it and he couldn't get it through. "Damn," He murmured to himself.

Then, the Embryo suddenly moved over and a girl floated out of the egg. She looked like a spirit, but her hair was silver and she was wearing a white dress.

"W-Who are you?" Amu demanded, her other hand clutching her skirt. She looked around, but her charas weren't there. "I am the Embryo's guardian." She whispered and held the egg in her hands. "This is the first time that two people have touched and claimed the egg at the same time. But there is a solution for the two of you to have all of your wishes granted," She explained, her finger tapping her chin.

Ikuto immediately reacted to that. "How? How do we do that?" Ikuto demanded, his eyes now the same as before, and his hand tightened around Amu's.

The girl shook her head and smiled softly. "We must rewind time," She whispered.

"What?" Amu asked, surprised now. "I cannot tell you what you must basically do," The girl whispered yet again, stroking Amu's pink hair.

"Why not?!" Ikuto shouted, clutching Amu's hand now tighter then before. The girl looked at him sadly. "I will only give you one hint." She answered.

"You will only receive all of your wishes if you do something other than unlocking the lock and key. It won't work that only way. You two need to work together in order to unlock each others hearts like the lock and the key do…"

Amu looked at her, puzzled, but Ikuto gulped and his eyes widened. "S-So that's.." He stuttured, and the girl shook her head and placed the key onto Ikuto's neck and to Amu's neck.

"You will not remember such when time is gone back. But you will only remember a fragment of what I said. Remember it well. When you complete what you must do in order to defeat Easter and have all your wishes granted, time will go back to the present and you will remember everything," She said quickly.

Before Amu and Ikuto protested, she took out an hourglass and her hands circled around it.

"Watashiwa No Kokoro, Locku." She whispered, and a tiny voice coming from the hourglass spoke with her. (By the way, it means "My own heart, lock.")

And then, all of a sudden, a light flashed and Ikuto and Amu appeared on top of a building that was under construction.

"W-What the..?" Amu exclaimed, and she was now in her uniform. Ikuto felt his cat ears and his tail wagged back in forth. He smirked and walked slowly towards her, in somehow confusion that he was here and confidence.

"So you're the one I smelled," He called, his voice seductive.

"Wow, what another weirdo," Amu murmured.

_At the Embryo's holder place_

"Embryo, what shall we do? We need to have some way to bring them together in order to save you and defeat Easter.." She whispered, stroking the egg's creamy white coat. The egg jumped up and moved around.

The Embryo Holder's eyes widened and she smiled softly.

"Of course. I will go watch other them and help as much as I can as a human."

**Melissa: I hope you like it so far! 5+ reviews or more till I update! And today I shall update "The Twists of Fate" Also! And sorry this is so short! It's the beginning, anyway.  
**

**Ikuto: Ooooh I like the sound of it!!**

**Amu: (blushes) P-Pervert!**

**Yoru: Hope you enjoyed-nya!**


	2. Their First Meeeting

**Melissa: Wow, you guys sure demand much!! I have to this AND the LONG Twist of Fate chapter!! And really, I'm not mad about it! Thank you all for reviewing ^.^**

**Ikuto: Wow, you have to do three chapters in one day. DAMN**

**Amu: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IKUTO-KUN!**

**Ikuto: K-Kun?!? (smirks)**

**Melissa: O.O W-Well anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Chapter 2: Their "First" Meeting  
**

**

* * *

**Ikuto smirked and hopped towards her. "W-What's with the cat ears weirdo?" Amu called, clutching the bar for support. "You have two eggs, right?" Yoru, his chara bickered, smirking.

"Watch out Amu-chan, this guy you're seeing is your e-" Ran was cut off by Ikuto flicking her out of the way. "Amu? What a cute name," He whispered, now behind her.

Then, Ikuto slid his hands around her hip.

"D-Don't touch there!!" Amu squealed, her hands waving all over the place. Then, Ikuto took out two eggs. "Got them." He whispered, his voice like silky velvet.

Amu stared at him walking away with her eggs. _He's taking them! My eggs.._

Then, Amu charged towards Ikuto, yelling with all her might, "Give them back to me right now!"

Ikuto gasped a little and as she fell down, a sudden flashback occurred and blocked his vision.

_Amu transformed and fell into Tadase's arms._

Ikuto's teeth clenched and he saw her transform and then fall like an idiot. Then, before that kiddy king could come, he swiftly hopped from the building and caught her perfectly.

"Y-You.." She stuttered, blushing. He smirked and slid his nose along her neck.

"O-Oi, what do you think your doing!?" Amu demanded, shaking to move away, but he held her closer.

"The name's Ikuto Tskiyomi, Amu," Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu gulped and pushed him away.

"Baka!" She yelled, blushing like crazy, then she ran away and a little later walked with Tadase.

"Hm, interesting," The Embryo holder whispered, giggling. "It'll only be a moment until I become human.." She mumbled to herself, and disappeared into the sky.

Amu sighed as she walked with Tadase. She didn't listen to his talking. All of a sudden, a vision was inside her mind.

_Work together so you can both unlock eachother's hearts.._

Amu shook her head. That perverted cosplay cat doesn't even compare to her prince..

**After School**

Amu sighed while walking home. All of a sudden, a cheery girl her age appeared, her hair brunette. and had a headband wrapped around her head. She was waving and she was grinning. "Hi, my name is Emiko Hishigi, and I'd like to show you somewhere," She introduced herself. (guess who! It's the Embryo Holder xD)

"How do I know to trust you?" Amu asked reluctantly in her cool and spicy tone.

"Because I'm at your school so you should trust me," She pointed to her uniform and grabbed Amu's arm. "Leet's GOO!" She shouted, and ran across the street.

"O-oi! Where the heck are you taking me!!" Amu wailed, her tone now annoyed. Then, she pulled her towards a large two story house. Emiko pulled her to the front door and rang the bell. "There! I gotta go now, speak to the person who answers it, and go inside. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you," Emiko spoke sneakily, and disappeared out of sight and then turned back into her real self.

She floated into the window and kept an eye on them.

Amu sighed and looked at her watch. She knew that girl was watching her. But who was that girl anyway? What did she have to do with her?

Amu's eyes widened when the door opened and she stood face to face with..Ikuto. Ikuto didn't even bring his act together. His eyes were widened and shocked, his hands were clutched on the door knob. Then, he blinked and smirked.

"What brings you here, stalker?" Ikuto greeted rudely, and Amu sighed.

"Just because I arrived at your house, perverted cosplay guy, doesn't mean I was intending to come here. Someone forced me to!" Amu protested, stomping her foot. Ikuto sighed.

"Well, I guess you can come in," He whispered, and pulled her inside and kicked the door shut. (By the way, Utau is out recording and is real busy)

"W-Wha?!" Amu mumbled, and he stared into her eyes. "Your pretty cute," He said suddenly. Amu blushed as she was wrapped into his arms. He was also wearing his uniform since before.

Ikuto sighed and pushed her away. But then, she realized his hands were holding her green egg. "H-Hold it!" Amu called, and Ikuto turned around, smirking. "So you've realized?" He snickered, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Then, her eyes widened when she saw his tongue lick the side of her egg.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Amu shouted, and ran towards him. Ikuto hesitantly took it back, but Amu was so close to his face that he lost his guard and his eyes widened. Amu's expression softened a bit, too.

The Embryo holder suddenly went through the window and gave Amu a light push and quickly made Ikuto's arms loosen up all in one second.

Amu opened her eyes slowly when she found pressure on her lips. Then, her eyes widened as she was less than centimeters away from his face, and stared into those dark midnight blue eyes, his eyes widened. She could feel his leg twitching near her knee.

But to her extreme horror, the pressure on her lips was none other then Ikuto's lips pressed against hers.

And without thinking, she opened her mouth during the soft amazement of the "kiss."

She gasped when she saw his signature smirk against her lips and pulled her down to him, making her lips against his again.

* * *

**Melissa: YES!! And yep, sorry it is sooo short! I don't have too much time. But I'll make the next one much more longer! **

**Ikuto: YES!! I KISSED HER ALREADY!**

**Amu: W-What the heck?!!?**

**Melissa: (smirks) You'll enjoy it Amu. (says in an evil voice)**

**Emiko: TEN reviews or more 'till update! She's not greedy, it's just that if she gets another five reviews she will go insane. She won't get mad, acutally she will be happy, but please let her take a break since she is writing another chapter for another story. And that doesn't mean she will update today after another ten reviews cuz her hands hurt. Maybe tomorrow will do? And h-**

**Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed! (smirks, steals the spotlight, and pulls Amu into a kiss) **

**Melissa: O.O Erm…exactly what Emiko-chan said! And..thanks for the last part..Ikuto..- '-.-**

* * *

**Random Note: SHUGO CHARA 73 IS OUT!! OMG OMG OMG!!**

**Ikuto is coming back in eppy 74~~ YAY!! Now it's becoming more like the manga! LOL now anyways..(clears throat) I am so sorry for my randomness.**

**Ikuto: Weirdo. But thanks, since your happy, I'm back! (winks and every girl faints)  
**


	3. First Kiss

**Melissa: Sorry for the long wait guys! And OMG DID YOU SEE EPISODE 74?!!?! OMG ITS TOTALLY AWESOME!! I LOVE IT! **

**Ikuto: Hehe.**

**Melissa: O.O A-Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!!**

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

Amu pushed off of him and her hand clasped over her mouth. "W-Wha.." She whispered, and pointed her shaking finger at him. He smirked and caressed his lips. "Your lips are soft," He whispered. "I-I'm leaving!" Amu shouted, and slammed the door. _I-I can't believe him! That creep stole my first kiss… _Amu squealed in her mind. She stopped at her house. "Amu-chaan! I wuv Hoshina Utau-chaan!" Ami shouted while Amu's parents were clapping for Ami. Amu nodded, smiled weakly, and without a word, she went inside her room and flung upon her bed.

The Embryo holder giggled at what she saw. "This is going great!" She whispered, but then she laid a skinny finger on her thin lips. "But…I need to add this to that.."

**P.S. Amu's three eggs have already hatched at this time**

Amu sighed and wrapped a bright pink and green towel around her. "What's wrong-desu?" Suu asked, worried. Amu pouted and didn't answer. "I can't believe that lecher stole it. I was hoping my first kiss would be someone that I really liked.." Amu sighed.

She winced when she heard Miki's laughter. "Who knows? Maybe its fate," Miki laughed slyly while sketching things on her notebook. Then Ran babbled about the guardians and everything. Amu sighed and listened to her while filling a glass of milk.

Amu removed the towel from her hair and her wet hair glistened in the moonlight when she opened the balcony door. Amu sighed dreamily and rose the milk halfway to her lips. "I guess it's a good thing to be the Joker after all," She mumbled to herself. "You sound like a perverted old man," Miki remarked.

Amu ignored Miki and the glass touched her lips. She gulped down the milk eagerly. _Hopefully my chest will get bigger because of this! I wonder what Tadase-kun would think.._Amu dozed off in her mind. Then, all of a sudden, a pervert appeared a few inches from her face. "Yo." He greeted, and quickly dodged the spit of milk when she saw him.  
"Y-You!!" Amu squealed, and covered her chest, blushing madly, pointing her finger at him when he came down. He looked casual this time. His midnight blue hair was still so shiny, and he was wearing a grey sweater with baggy jeans. "Drinking that won't make your chest bigger," Ikuto noted, and Amu pouted.

"M-Mind your own-"

Ikuto squinted closely at her and said, "Wait, no, scratch that. They've gotten bigger than I've expected."

"What are you doing here anyway-YOU PERVERT!" Amu accused, now having temper problems. "My, my, _Amu_, don't be so cold. You invited me here, anyways," Ikuto growled. Amu's eyes widened. "I did _what_?"

Amu gasped and looked curiously at him. "I didn't do anything." Amu insisted. Ikuto sighed. "Would you care to explain this note, then?" Ikuto smirked, then he flipped out a piece of cardstock.

Amu swiftly whipped the card out of his hands and peered into the letters that clearly wasn't her writing. It said:

_Dear Ikuto-kun,_

_Please come and meet me at my house. I want to talk to you about something, dear. Oh, and I really enjoyed that kiss. Please come at this address:_

_(address is over here sorry I'm too lazy to put a fake address)_

_I'll be waiting. I hope to see you there. Because…you see…I'll have to tell you the rest._

_**Love**__,_

_Hinamori Amu_

Amu's face boiled with anger. She absolutely did NOT send this letter! And this type of writing was not hers, and it wasn't her personality to write such a fluffy letter. "I. Did. Not. Write. This. Stupid. Letter." Amu hissed through her teeth, glaring at the trash. She ripped the note apart and threw it in the trash. Ikuto sighed and slightly chuckled. "Well, whoever wrote it, they made a waste of my time. So anyways, I best to leave now." He finished, and put on foot on the edge of her balcony.  
"Wait!"

Ikuto looked back at her, a serious look on his face. Amu stared for a second, dazed, then blinked and blushed. "W-Well…I was just wondering..you know….what your wish is..if you get the Embryo," Amu stuttured like an idiot, looking away.

Ikuto slowly walked over to her. Amu stifled a small gasp and her cheeks turned even more red. "Do you really want to know?" He whispered, his face now inches from hers.

Amu blinked. "Y-Yes." She whispered. "Okay. You're the first to know," Ikuto remarked. Then, Amu blushed when his cold hands grabbed her cheeks and so her ear was facing his lips. "Listen well." Ikuto advised, and Amu nodded and blushed.

Then, she felt something on her ear. _Teeth?!_

Amu gasped when she felt him nibble a little on her ear. She tried to break away and growled. "Y-YOU PERVERT! YOU MEANIE, YOU…UGH!! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY TO DESCRIBE HOW INSULTED I FEEL.." Amu ranted, waving her arms back and forth in protest. Ikuto chuckled, but he wouldn't let her break away.

_Perfect opportunity, _The Embryo Holder whispered, and chuckled when she remembered how Ikuto reacted. Flushed and surprised. She quickly slipped a rock near Ikuto's foot and gave him a push.

"A-Ah!" Both of them squealed, and Ikuto fell over ontop of her, now inside her room.

The Embryo Holder quickly closed the door \ without a sound. Ikuto scratched his head and opened his eyes. His eyes widened.

Amu looked away, blushing, since his hands were gripped on hers. Ikuto blinked. She wasn't wearing anything except a towel. _No, Ikuto. Don't get unfocused…_But even though his thoughts told him to, his physical features couldn't stop staring.

(okay, this is Ikuto's thoughts. It's gonna be perverted, so caution.)

Her towel was slipped a little lower, now revealing a little more of her cleavage. Not the main part, but enough to make Ikuto's hormones go crazy.

Oh man, Ikuto was thinking real perverted! His hand was a little below her hip and her towel was a little unfolded at the bottom, but didn't show anything But this suddenly appeared in his mind.

_A girl is captive in my arms…this is the first time. That towel looks so easy to pull off…_

"O-oi…c-can you get off of me?" Amu mumbled, her voice flushed. Ikuto blinked. _I can't have my image shatter! I have to come up with something.._

Ikuto's mouth turned slightly parted and his face was inches from hers. Amu blushed. Oh, Ikuto loved that. His hands now touched her cheek. Amu's eyes widened in surprise. Now her cheeks turned even more red when his hand now caressed her lips.

"Have you…ever been kissed by anyone besides me?" Ikuto pryed, his voice now smooth and silky. Amu blinked and tried to focus. What's with the sudden question. "E-Erm, n-no," Amu stuttured, then her eyes widened ever more when his hand tugged a little on her towel. Amu gasped when Ikuto's mouth turned into a frighteningly seductive smirk. "Well, then," He started, now his hand sliding down her hip. Amu swallowed awkwardly, her mouth twitching. "Shall I…teach you properly, the_ right _way?" He whispered, his face getting closer.

Amu's eyes widened. What was she going to do?

_O-oh boy! I didn't know he would do that! _The Embryo Holder giggled, and was silently clapping.

"I-Tsukiyomi," Amu stuttured, now alarmed. His face got closer by the second. "O-oi, Ikuto! Get to your senses! I-It's Amu! I-I'm not someone else!" Amu squealed, shutting her eyes.

Ikuto's eyes widened when he realized what he done. He rose up and covered his mouth, surprised. "I-Ikuto?" Amu asked, now worried, She quickly fixed herself and rose scooted a little away.

Then, all of a sudden, a small chuckle came from his lips. From a chuckle, it turned into a crazy laughter. Ikuto laughed so hard that he pounded his fist from laughing.

Amu narrowed her eyes and her mouth curved into a frown. A frightening aura surrounded her. "Y-You were just teasing, weren't you?" Amu asked, her voice now deeper and filled with evilness. He wiped the happy tears from his eyes. "S-Sorry. It's just that your reaction was so hilarious that I-" He stopped himself and got up. "I'm sorry." He laughed and waved goodbye. He opened the door and hopped off from her balcony.

Amu narrowed her eyes at the sexual harasser.

The Embryo Holder covered her mouth, now so surprised. "This has gotten way better than I thought! I guess I should continue this from now on, shall I?" She whispered, and disappeared from the sky.

**Ikuto's POV**

While Ikuto hopped on top of buildings with the help of Yoru, he was thinking about what just happened. He almost lost himself. He chuckled awkwardly, but he decided to become serious. This wasn't like him. He had never acted like that in front of a girl before. Much to say unlocked his perverted thoughts to perverted physical actions. He sighed and thought. What was this girl doing to him that made him do that? There wasn't a clear answer, but there was only this he knew.

_This girl..is interesting._

**Melissa: YAHOOO!! How's that for a cliffhanger? Bahaha!**

**Emiko: OMG Ikuto pervy!**

**Ikuto: (smirks) Wow, Amu's are sooo huge**

**Amu: SHADDUP PERVERT! (throws something)**

**Ikuto: (examines bra) you threw this at me?? (smirks)**

**Emiko: B-before anything happens, R&R peoples! 5+ reviews till update! That doesn't mean update will come today!**

**Amu: YOU PERVERT YOUR SUCHA-----**


	4. Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

**Melissa: OMG PPL IM SOOO SORRY! (cries)**

**Amu: Hey, it's not your fault your busy!**

**Ikuto: Tch. Yea, busy watching Shugo Chara, homework, projects, and having a tough time trying to defeat writer's block..**

**Melissa and Eru: SHUT! UP!**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Melissa: (giggles all happily) Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Chapter 4: Revenge Isn't Always Sweet  
**

Amu sighed and stared at her pouch which was now filled with sleeping charas. "What does he mean…?" Amu whispered to herself.

But then she forced a grin upon her face and dressed quickly and hopped into the bed. "Good night! Ran, the light!" Amu demanded, digging herself into the soft, warm covers of her pink blankets. "Haii…haii.." Ran sleepily obeyed and tugged on the light switch. She silently groaned and hopped back into her egg.

The next morning, Amu yawned and stretched lazily, and quickly put on her uniform. "Ran! Mikki! Suu! Let's go!" She yelled, and they excitedly floated to her. Amu smiled confidently and stuffed some waffles into her mouth, and quickly ran out the door. She closed her eyes in sweet happiness and sniffed the air as she sniffed the fresh air and quickly swallowed her waffles.

Then, she bumped into something hard and muscular and smelled a horribly familiar scent. Her eyes widened as she stared into the smirking, surprised face of Ikuto. Amu's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly, her cheeks turning red by the minute when she remembered that "incident." He smirked and his fingers tipped her chin upward towards him. His lip twitched. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, a blush blending into the next cheek. "You got some crumbs on the side of your mouth." He noted and got a little closer to her face. Amu blinked, but she was paralyzed. For some reason, her body didn't let her move away. "Want me to…clean it for you?" Ikuto added, his eyes sparkling and his mouth was smirking even more. Amu's eyes widened. Instead of his finger reaching in her face, his lips were getting closer to the corner of her lips. "U-um.." She whispered, blushing madly. Amu's eyes widened even more when her eyes were glued to his lips. Was he really going to..oh no! He couldn't!! He wouldn't possibly lick it off!!

She quickly whipped out of his grasp and her face was redder than ever. "W-What do you think your d-doing!?" She stuttured, backing away. He laughed. Amu's eyes widened. "Teasing again?" Amu scolded, folding her arms. Ikuto shook his head and smirked. "Did you really think I was about to lick that off? You're such a perverted kid," Ikuto scolded right back, folding his arms, imitating Amu. Amu narrowed her eyes. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for school," Amu announced, and stomped her way to school. Amu glanced at him, and he was laughing and running his hand through his hair.

_Oh, that perverted cat is so gonna pay! _Amu shouted in her mind, possibilities for revenge were now forming inside her thoughts.

_What happened before:_

_Walk near the Seiyo Academy school. You'll be meeting a certain pink haired girl that is running to school. Wouldn't it be interesting?_

_Sincerely,_

_Emiko-san. _

_P.S. If you don't meet her today I will steal Utau's number, call her, and tell her that you love her and show her that picture._

_(btw, Emiko met Ikuto a few days ago(2 days after the incident) and quickly befriended him. Moreover, a forced friendship. And she took a picture of him when he was looking like he was "sexually harassing" Amu. This would surely destroy his treasured reputation. Don't worry, Emiko won't be closer than Amu to Ikuto. She'll just be their secret love cupid. Don't worry, she's not in love with Ikuto and Ikuto is not in love with her. And Ikuto is slightly afraid that Emiko will do something if he didn't do what she said, involving with a certain pink haired girl. But she let him have his way when he met her. Not like she could tell him to do anything. Not even in his mind would he ever visit…but Emiko…it's scarier than it looks if he didn't go over there and meet Amu. Get it, peoples? xD)_

_Ikuto sighed and ruffled his hair. How far would this annoying girl go?_

_End of Flashback_

Amu finally ended her plan and met with her dream prince, who was actually waiting for her. Her eyes sparkled and she blushed and ran towards him, waving her hand. "Good morning, Tadase-kun!" She greeted. Tadase smiled his signature, cute, prince-like smile. "Good morning, Hinamori-san," He replied, and beckoned for her to come. "I was very worried about you, so I came over here. Luckily, we're not late. I'll walk you to class," He smiled. Amu's eyes widened and smiled back. "Thank you," She sighed happily.

_Uwahh! THE prince was worried about me! _Amu squealed in her mind. "Oh, Hinamori-san," Tadase began suddenly, halfway through their walk to class. "Hai?" Amu responded urgently. "Um..I was just wondering…have you been walked to school by…Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase finished. Amu's eyes widened. His voice was soft and uneasy at first, and then at HIS name, it sounded like he despised it. "U-um…" Amu started, thinking whether or not she should tell him. But she had something in her mind to not tell him.

"No. I don't remember him walking me to school. There are a lot of people that have blue hair. So maybe a guy, that really likes blue, in the upper grades, was behind me or something," Amu trailed off, guiltily trying to make her lie very believable.

Amu gasped when he looked at her and smiled the smile that she had adored. "Oh, I'm sorry for saying something that was wrong. Now, let's hurry to class, shall we?" Tadase added quickly, and they both ran together. When they got to class, Amu silently sat down and propped her hand on her chin and had a bored expression on her face.

"Uwah! Look, Hinamori-san is such a model! She's so pretty! And she looks so cool, too! As expected of her! So cool and spicy!" A girl squealed while talking with her friends.

Amu rolled her eyes and scowled at them. They were always misunderstanding her personality. Can't they understand her for once and get to know her? Then, Mr. Nikaido-sensei filed his papers and fixed his glasses, ruffling his crazy flaming hair. "Alright, class! Himamori-san, your supposed to start the representation first, right?" Mr. Nikaido said cheerfully.

Amu sighed irritably. "It's Hinamori-san, not Himamori-san. And yes, I am," Amu snapped. She winced when she heard those amazed "oohs" and "cool and spicy's." Mr. Nikaido-sensei just smiled cheerfully and beckoned for her to come in front. Amu sighed and walked to the front of the desk, and said in an uninterested voice, "Everyone, the school dance is coming up soon. It'll be huge. It has pool tables, games, prizes, and especially couple ones, and the best dress/tuxedo contest. It'll be lots of fun. It'll be located in the gym. Remember ladies, get your dresses and men, get your tuxedo's and enjoy the whole night out. Learn more in the flyers," She finished, bowed and sat down. Mr. Nikaido was staring at Amu a little awkwardly for a second, and turned to the students, hoping they would be excited. Even if her tone sounded uninterested, all of the people looked excited, talking to others about it. Amu looked bored, but she was actually really excited for it. And excited after the guardian meeting for a little surprise on Ikuto. Amu smirked a little at the thought.

**After the guardian meeting**

Amu smiled and immediately looked for Ikuto. He would be _so_ surprised and would actually feel what she felt before. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, ruffled her hair, and made sure her "X" clip looked messily put onto it. When she was done, she smiled proudly at her creation, and added a bit of mascara on her legs, cheek, arms, and smudged it to make it look like bruises and dirt marks.

Then, she ran to his house, and when she was very near, she pretended to stumble and act very weak. Then, she lightly rang the doorbell and kept her expression depressed.

"What do you-" Ikuto stopped and stared at the devastating horror of a "beaten" up Amu in front of his eyes. "What happened?!" Ikuto demanded. Amu smiled weakly. "I don't know….I was walking from the small forest near the greenhouse but then my mind went all blank..and all I could feel is pain.." Amu whispered, her voice trembling. She purposely tripped over and fell into Ikuto arms. "I'm sorry for intruding, but my parents won't let me in if I'm in this condition," Amu whispered into his arms. Ikuto hardened and lifted her to his house. "Ikuto…?" Amu whispered silently, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "You're the only one I can trust now. Even if you are on the opposite side…"She whispered, and slowly made her face closer. Ikuto blinked and her lips got closer too. It seems his eyes were glued to her lips, but then her face was centimeters from him. Then, unexpectedly, before Amu could laugh and say he was tricked, his hand rubbed the place on her arm where there was mascara.

_Oh shoot._

"This is fake, isn't it?" Ikuto said, for the first time, his voice nervous. Amu smirked and started laughing. "That's what you get! Finally! Finally! I tricked you!" Amu said while laughing. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at her. "Get out. You wasted my time and yours," Ikuto spat, and shoved her out the door.

_Aww, Ikuto is sooo cold! But the note that I sent did the trick and I set up the paper for the dance to come up early! And I didn't expect the whole revenge part! This is getting good…_Emiko thought, giggling.

"Yoru," Ikuto called when she was gone. "Yes-nya?" Yoru replied, floating excitedly to him. "Is Amu's school dance coming up?" Ikuto asked suddenly. Yoru blinked at the question and scratched his head. "W-Why would I know-nya?" Yoru asked nervously. Ikuto smirked at him and pinched his cheeks. "I know you went looking for that blue chara of hers when I was at school. So you must've got some information," Ikuto pleaded. Yoru sighed in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, it's coming up," Yoru answered, defeated.

Ikuto smirked and had a plan forming in his mind.

_He was so going to get revenge this time. Amu was going to get it good. His way, that never loses to any kind of type of revenge._

**Melissa: Yahoo! Cliffhanger!! Anyways, I drew a picture of Emiko and The Embryo Holder on my profile! the link is at the top! Just copy and paste the link!**

**Emiko: Yayyyy!!**

**Ikuto: YAYY!! I LIKE MY REVENGE!**

**Amu: NOOOOO!!**

**Melissa: -.- anyways, I spent some of my morning finishing this! So I hope you enjoyed!**

**Yoru: Five reviews or more 'till update-nya!!!**


	5. Misguided Plans

**Melissa: OMG thank you so much beloved reviewers! Now I shall UPDATE!**

**All: YAYYYY!!!**

**Ikuto: Took ya long enough. I want to see my revenge.**

**Amu: NOOOOO!!**

**Melissa: If you guys do that I wont update…(starts to go towards emo corner)**

**All: WE'RE SORRY!! NOW UPDATE!!!**

**Melissa: (Do not read this if you haven't read chapter 28-31 chapters of Shugo Chara)**

**Episode 76 was amazing. I didn't like Tadagay even more though..(cuz of specific happenings) (don't own the name "Tadagay" belongs to KeikoHasaya [srry if I spelled it wrong]) anyways, DEATH REBEL!! POOR YORU AND IKUTO!! AND OMG! NEXT EPISODE SHOWER SCENE!**

**Harmony: I KNOW!! GRR TADAGAY! YAY IKUTO!**

**All: UPDATE!**

**Melissa: ^-^ okay! Enjoy peoples! I do not own Shugo Chara and it's characters.**

**Chapter 5: Misguided Plans**

Amu smiled while she walked home. That was so much fun! It was so sweet to get revenge. When she stopped home she ran into a running Ami. "Amu-chaan! Hii!!!" Ami squealed. Amu giggled and ruffled her hair. "I'm back, mom, dad," Amu greeted. Her mom smiled warmly and waved. "My baby is back!" Her dad yelled in delight. Amu rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby, dad," Amu muttered, and her dad just smiled.

Amu sighed, ran up the stairs, and flopped onto her bed. She thought about it for a second. What if Ikuto was up to something? Amu shuddered and decided to shrug it off. There was no possible way that Ikuto could get back at her. _Or…could he? _Amu thought silently, and rolled around her bed. "Then, suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately flipped open her phone. "Hello?" She answered eagerly, but she thought again. She didn't even look at the caller ID. "Oh, hi, Amu," A familiar voice greeted kindly. It was Nagihiko. Amu sighed in relief and smiled. "Hi, Nagihiko," Amu greeted, and sat down on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Amu asked, curious. She heard Nagihiko chuckle. "Many things, actually.." Nagihiko murmured. "What was that?" Amu questioned. "Oh, it's nothing. Not much is going up, but tomorrow there will be," He hinted, a smile in his voice. "What do you mean?" Amu interrogated, still confused. Nagihiko chuckled again. Amu sighed in impatience. "Alright, alright, but I'll only give you one hint," Nagihiko whispered. "Yes? Yes?" Amu responded eagerly, desperately trying to know what was going to happen. "Tomorrow there will be an exciting thing happening to you, Amu. He didn't want me to tell you this, but.." Nagihiko left the sentence hanging, as if he had told something he wasn't supposed to. "Who…is….he?" Amu whispered, immediately thinking of a perverted cat. But Nagihiko didn't even meet Ikuto, right? "I can't tell you." Nagihiko added quickly, and hung up the phone.

**Nagihiko's POV**

That was close. I can't believe I actually blurted something like that out. Hopefully he won't get mad at me. I sure hope that she didn't think of the wrong person, like that Ikuto guy that seems to hang around her a lot. I smiled softly. "But who knows..? Maybe.." I said to myself, my hand clutching my chin. I grinned wider. "This'll be interesting.." I whispered to myself, smiling even wider.

**Normal POV (The next morning)**

The alarm clock made annoying beeps in the morning. "Ugh.." Amu groaned, and endlessly patted her hand on a desk and then finally pushed hard on the 'off' button without looking. Amu sighed and got out of bed, stretched, and yawned. "Hurry, Amu-chan! You're going to be late!" Suu warned. Amu's eyes widened. "Right!" Amu whispered and quickly changed into her uniform and fixed herself. Once she was ready, she nodded. "Perfect," She whispered, and ran down the stairs. "Sorry Amu-chan, breakfast will be toast. You're late for getting up," Mrs. Hinamori said sadly, and quickly threw the toast at her.

Amu quickly caught it and stuffed it into her mouth. "Thanks mom!" She called, and ran out the door.

"URGHHH! This is so annoying! That little twerp (not talking about Nagihiko) is simply pissing me off! I have to do something..wait..I don't have to! Ikuto is already going to do something," Emiko screamed to herself before she walked to school, forcefully combing through her hair. Then, she smirked and ran to school.

Amu quickly swallowed the bread. She wiped her mouth slowly and made sure there were no crumbs on her face. _It's not like he's gonna come anyways, _Amu thought to herself. Then, her eyes widened when she heard warm breath blowing in her ear. "Hello, Amu. Such a coincidence, isn't it?" Ikuto whispered seductively. Amu shivered and turned around. But that was a bad choice, because when she turned around her face was centimeters from his. Amu blushed and backed away. "W-what are you doing here? D-don't you have school?" Amu stuttered, pointing her shaking finger at him. Ikuto smirked as she stared at his casual clothes. "Nope, it's a holiday," Ikuto explained, now walking towards her. "O-oi, w-what are you doing?!" Amu whispered, backing away when he slowly moved towards her.

"Amu? Let me tell you one thing," Ikuto asked, smirking, leaning towards her. Amu blinked. "W-what is it?" Amu snarled. Ikuto smirked even wider. "It's payback time," He clarified and swiftly swung his arm around her waist. Amu's cheeks reddened but her eyes widened in fear. Just what was he planning? Amu glared at Ikuto. "What. Are. You. Doing." Amu hissed, her eyes flickering back and forth to where his hand was and his face.

"What you deserve," He whispered simply, and walked to school with her. "Oh, wow, is that Hinamori-san's boyfriend? Well, he looks just the type! He looks cool, good looking-" A girl giggled to her friend, but then Ikuto interrupted her.

"Yes, she's _my_ girlfriend." Ikuto said loudly. Amu's eyes widened and she glared at him, her eyes bugged out and her face angered. "What?! Liar!" Amu snapped, and Ikuto smirked. Amu's face was red as a tomato. "Oh my gosh, her face is red too! Maybe she's embarrassed??" Another girl added. Amu growled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"Oh, Hinamori-san! I just want to ask you-" A familiar, sweet voice called out. Amu's eyes widened. Tadase! Amu swiftly turned her head to him, hopeful that he wouldn't get mad. His eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He yelled. Ikuto sighed. "You don't just randomly call out your onii-tan's name whenever you see him, and don't wear my name out," Ikuto added, smirking. "What are you doing with Amu?" Tadase yelled, pointing his finger at him.

Nagihiko looked worried and stayed by Tadase's side, but the worried look eventually turned into a little soft smirk. He wasn't really expecting this, but it was interesting. "Oh, I was just hanging around her, you know, _I am her boyfriend_," Ikuto added slyly. Amu gasped and shook her head. "N-no Tadase…d-don't misunderstand..h-he's not m-my b-boyf-friend," Amu stuttured. Tadase looked sympathetically at her and glared at Ikuto. "Just what are you planning on doing with her?" Tadase snapped, flipping his blonde hair. Ikuto smirked even wider and Amu shivered. "Oh? What were _you_ planning on doing with her?" Ikuto snapped right back, and Tadase blushed madly and looked at the ground.

"T-Tadase-kun.." Amu whispered. "I…." Tadase whispered, his fists clenched. "Go on," Ikuto whispered, smirking even more. "Love triangle!!" One of the fan girls squealed. Amu looked up at Tadase, her eyes widened. What was he going to say next? "I….I…" He whispered helplessly, his face more red. Ikuto sighed. "Guess your too chicken to ask her anything, kiddy-king.." Tadase's head snapped up and narrowed his eyes. "I WAS ABOUT TO ASK HINAMORI-SAN TO GO OUT TO THE DANCE WITH ME!" Tadase shouted, his eyes closed shut.

Amu's eyes widened. Tadase was about to ask her out?! Gossip filled the crowds. "Tadase-kun.." Amu whispered. But Ikuto smirked even more. "Too bad, kiddy-king. _Because she is going to the dance_ _with me_," Ikuto declared, and Amu's eyes widened. She glared at him and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Y-you.." Amu whispered. Tadase's eyes widened and he stepped slowly backwards, and ran away, crying. "Tadase-kun!" Nagihiko yelled, but stood his ground, even though his hand reached out to grab his shoulder.

Amu stood there, shocked. The dance was this weekend. Amu wrenched out of his grasp. "Y-you!" Amu yelled, and ran to class. Ikuto smirked and ran his fingers through his hair as the girls kept on gossiping.

Amu went to class with tears almost spilling and in a daze. What was going on? Why was this happening to her? Amu shook her head and decided to forget about it. But today was Friday. And the dance was Sunday evening.

Amu went home and her mom unexpectedly came up to her. "Amu-chan, your school dance is coming this Sunday, right?"

Amu sighed. "I really don't think I'm coming. You see…" Amu started, and explained everything to her. Mrs. Hinamori smiled softly and grabbed her shoulder. "You never know what will happen to you during that dance. I still want to make you go to your first dance, honey, it's a memorable experience, no matter who you go with," Her mom advised, and before Amu could protest, she shoved her into the car. "M-mom!" Amu wailed. Mrs. Hinamori smiled and drove to the mall. When they arrived, Amu gaped at the huge, marble mall. The outside walls were marvelous, golden shimmering lights and walls made of shining marble. The front letters glistened brightly and was the biggest mall she had ever seen. "You need to buy something nice, alright? I'll help you," Mrs. Hinamori grinned, and pulled her hand and ran to the mall. "W-wait! Mom!" Amu complained, her face red.

They stopped at an expensive dress store and she pushed Amu through the stocks of gorgeous dresses. "Now go into the dressing room and I'll pick several dresses for you," Her mom informed, and Amu sighed. Amu was completely powerless. Instead of several, Mrs. Hinamori threw about ten dresses at her. "Try anything! Try each one!" Mrs. Hinamori commanded, and Amu sighed and nodded. She shut the door and slipped on the perfectly fit dress.

She pushed the curtain back and Amu looked away, blushing. The dress was short, but sparkly green and pink. Mrs. Hinamori grunted in disgust and shook her head. Amu sighed and dressed in the next ones, which completely received a no. _If she picked these dresses, why would she say no? _Amu growled in her mind, and slowly changed into the last one. Mrs. Hinamori's eyes gaped at the beauty that she saw.

Amu was clothed in a shiny black dress. It seemed the perfect fit and showed her curves and even had a good look of her chest. It was a low V-neck and had a white color block halter that you tied at the top. There was a front slit and the ends of her dress flowed gracefully and there was an opening on her right knee. It exposed most of her back, and more of her cream colored skin. The dress looked so comfortable, with satin cloths and a somewhat soft, cotton feeling. She also had those extra accessories that her mom forced her to put on with the dress, a gem necklace with a heart, half of it blue and the other half pink. She also had high stiletto black heels and diamond white bangles with a midnight blue cat head engraved on it. It was simple, but gave a huge impact on other people.

Mrs. Hinamori stared. Amu felt a little nervous. "U-um..so what do you think..?" Amu whispered, her voice uneasy. Mrs. Hinamori blinked and she smiled widely. "Perfect. Oh, honey, you look so…so…._sexy_!"

Amu's eyes widened at what her own mother just said. Did mothers usually want their daughters to look sexy?! "Y-you really think so?" Amu whispered blushing. But she frowned and blushed even more at the thought of showing Ikuto this at her "forced date" at the dance. Mrs. Hinamori nodded. "Definitely! Buy it! Even all the accessories!" Mrs. Hinamori yelled, and hurried Amu to undress and change. When she was done, she pulled Amu to the cashier. "M-mom!" Amu shouted, still blushing. Mrs. Hinamori quickly paid and drove home.

Amu sighed. She wouldn't believe her mom would force her to go to the dance PLUS with that perverted cat in such a dress. Ugh, it was so embarrassing! And totally against her will.

_Oh. My. Gosh. I totally love her mom! THANK YOU SO MUCH MRS. HINAMORI!! _The Embryo Holder screamed.

When Amu went to her room, she shut the door and flopped on her bed and carefully hung the elaborate dress in her closet and stored the accessories in an empty drawer. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. It would be funny to see him react, but what would happen that day? Would Tadase stare at her? Amu giggled dreamily.

"Yo," A horribly familiar voice whispered into the night. "AH!" Amu almost screamed and sat up in her bed, staring at the perverted cat which was going down from her balcony and entering her room. "H-how did you get in?!" Amu whispered. Ikuto smirked. "You need to lock it," Ikuto hinted, and Amu sighed. "So what are you giggling about? Me..suppose?" Ikuto teased, smirking. Amu blushed and shook her head. "W-whatever!" Amu forced out of her lips. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"So that means a yes."

"No it doesn't!"

"Uh huh. Yes it does."

"ARGH Just SHUT UP!" Amu screamed, and curled up into a ball. Ikuto sighed. "I'm looking forward to Sunday, Amu," Ikuto whispered. Amu uncurled herself and stared at him surprised. Ikuto suddenly burst into laughter. "ARGH!" Amu groaned, and curled into a ball again. "J-just kidding, Amu. I couldn't believe you fell for that..but really," He paused to stare his midnight blue eyes into her golden honey orbs. "I am fairly.._excited_." Ikuto finished, and flew out her balcony.

Amu stared after him astonished. Amu blushed a little. "You seem pretty flattered," Miki remarked. Amu groaned and then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh you guys, I'm sorry! I forgot to bring you to school.." Amu sighed. "It's okay. We silently followed you anyways," Suu added happily, and Ran shushed Suu. "Y-you?!" Amu snapped, and all three of her charas sighed. "It's interesting. I can't wait to see his reaction," Ran simply stated. Amu slowly nodded in agreement. "What an interesting Sunday it will be," Miki added, probably thinking perverted thoughts. "MIKI!" Amu yelled, her hand trying to clutch Miki, but kept on catching air instead as Miki dodged her attacks.

**Saturday**

It was a day before the big one. Amu sighed as she ate her breakfast. "What's up, Amu- chan?" Her dad asked, worried. Her mom smiled. "Oh, honey, our little Amu is growing up. She's going out to the dance tomorrow with this really cool guy-" Her mom started. "URGH! Mom! It was totally not in my consent!" She interrupted, but her dad interrupted. "WHAT!?!?! MY LITTLE BABY IS GOING OUT WITH A BOY?! A BOY?!" Her dad screamed, and fainted. Mrs. Hinamori sighed. "He's got to understand how his own little daughter shall grow up," she murmured.

Amu sighed and pretty much did nothing the rest of the day, and just thought about the outcome. She lowered her eyelids the evening. Before she fell asleep, the words repeated throughout her mind. "_I am fairly…excited." _

**Sunday**

Amu suddenly woke up without the alarm and it was almost time for the beginning of the dance. "You have to go you know," Ran encouraged, and Amu sighed while she was putting on the dress. When she was done, her three charas' jaws popped open. "…." Was all they could manage out. Amu sighed again and put on her accessories and read the note that her mom gave her. "You better curl your hair and put your bangs slightly covering your right eye, and make sure your hair is down, and put on makeup! Or your gonna be in big trouble!"

Why was her mom working so hard to make her be like this? _Who knows, _Amu thought, and curled her hair. She fixed her bangs the way she instructed, and sprayed hairspray onto each curl she had curled. When she was done, she put on mascara and pink lip gloss, that was barely noticeable. She decided she didn't need blush, since she might blush anyways.

She took in a deep breath and stepped outside the door.

Her father was silently weeping. "Y-you look beautiful," He whispered sadly. Amu giggled awkwardly. "Yes, Amu-chan, go outside and walk to school. You'll make a good entrance if you walk," She explained, and Amu sighed. "Whatever you say, mom," Amu greeted, and waved goodbye. Before she had told Ran, Miki, Suu, to stay behind, so they weren't going with her.

When she approached school, the guys stared at her appearance, nearly drooling. Some of the girls glared in envy at her, but most gasped and gossiped. Amu rolled her eyes and sighed. Then, leading her way through without looking, she opened her eyes and saw him in front of her.

Amu blushed madly at his appearance. He had a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a slightly thick black vest. It seemed to look a bit tight, yet comfortable on him. It showed his muscles and his black pants fit around his legs. His hair was dark midnight blue and ruffled, as always. She had to admit-he looked gorgeous.

Amu stopped and waited to see what he would react, but Amu's eyes widened when she looked up at his face.

It was very surprising. His mouth was slightly open. His dark midnight blue eyes gazed upon her; as if he was dazed. Amu blinked in surprise. He just kept on staring. The most surprising thing was, the tint of pink in his cheeks. Amu stared at him, waiting for him to get his act together. But he just kept on staring, speechless, and as if he had seen the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world.

_Wait, the most beautiful thing?_

**Melissa: BAHAH CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, the dance will continue in the next chapter! YAHOO!! SIX PAGES! Oh, and today I will be hopefully updating my other story.**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Amu: He's still speechless.**

**Mrs. Hinamori: He thinks Amu is sexy!!**

**Amu: M-mom..n-no way he's thinking that.. (blush)**

**Ikuto:….**

**Melissa: (smirks) Leave him that way and stay still Amu. Or kiss him.**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Emiko: Ten reviews 'till update! Or maybe five. It depends on how busy she is. But she would love all of you if you did ten!**

**Ikuto: ……**

**Melissa: U-um…hope you enjoyed!! :D**


	6. Undetermined Love

**Melissa: I'm back! And I'm answering a few questions. Episode 77 came out and I watch it the day it came out. I use the site , or another site, which I forgot the link, I shall put it in the next chapter just in case if animetime is late in uploading it for some reason. I like this episode. It is the saddest episode there is but I love the new opening and ending! I can't wait for the next one! Tadase's face is sad, but it looks more of a baby that just fell down and is about to cry. In the manga, he looks more emotional and very sad. (and..a lot more like a girl) But I love the episode anyways! Kawaii, the ending is about Yoru! And I read chapter 39! GOLDEN CHAPTER! Ikuto is so sweet in that one! AMUTONESS! I admit that I like Tadase better because he doesn't hate Ikuto this time. And omg! Easter has the Embryo! (for now) =O! Can't wait for the next one!**

**Ikuto: So all you obsessed fans can watch it there for free! On ! And your rant is freakin' long. Watch episodes on animetime (dot) tv or onepieceofbleach (dot) com  
**

**Amu: (nods) Mmhm! **

**Melissa: ON WITH THE STORY..and DISCLAIMER! and check out this AWESOME AMUTO STORY! IT IS SO AWESOME! The link is in my profile. (the link is to her profile, so scroll down to her story and click it) SHE NEEDS MORE SUPPORT! HER STORY IS AMAZING!! SO PLZ REVIEW FOR HER!! 33 ok, DISCLAIMER!  
**

**All: …….**

**Melissa: (smiles sweetly) Ikuto?**

**Ikuto:….**

**Melissa: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Y-yes!?**

**Melissa: If you don't do this disclaimer, this fanfic will turn into TADAMU! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! –gags-**

**All except for Tadase: NOOOO!**

**Tadase: YAY!**

**Ikuto: I APOLOGIZE!**

**Melissa: Okay! Now..DO IT!**

**Ikuto: She does not own us or Shugo Chara!**

**Tadase: Aw…**

**Chapter 6: Undetermined Love**

Amu blinked and stared into the dazed eyes of her "forced" date. Amu felt a little uncomfortable. "U-um.." Amu began, looking at the floor nervously. Ikuto blinked in sudden realization, and he _smirked_. "You dressed up just for me? Aw, how sweet of you," Ikuto teased, and Amu sighed and folded her arms, and shut her eyes in annoyance.

"Geez, I was put into these clothes against my will. And shouldn't you be nicer in this type of situation?" Amu said, and slowly popped one eye open. Amu's eyes widened when she actually saw him softly** smile**. Amu's cheeks were burning up a little, but she fought the blush back. "Actually, you don't look so bad, Amu," He whispered, and swiftly grabbed her hand. Amu blushed and walked with him. "T-thank you," Amu whispered. Then, she realized that there was no host for the dance. Ikuto pulled her towards the middle of the dance and wound his arm around her waist. Amu winced when she heard gossip spread through the crowd, but her face was still so very red.

Amu blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Ikuto smirked. "You don't have to be so stif. Here, I'll teach you," Ikuto added slyly and tightened his grip around her waist, making her go closer to him. Amu blushed madly. "O-oi, I can dance by myself," Amu insisited, but Ikuto shook his head. "Your dancing is horrible. I can change that," Ikuto reasoned, and Amu sighed. Then Ikuto softened his grip on her hand and lifted it up, and with his other hand he gently loosened her fingers a bit and did the same with their other hands. Amu blushed while he was doing this.

One of the things that Amu hasn't noticed before, was how tall and big he was. The tip of her head was as tall as his neck, but up close he seemed to tower over her. Amu gulped nervously when she felt the tips of his soft hair tickle her head and his grip tighten on her. She inhaled a little. His scent was amazing. Naturally sweet, and somehow mysterious. Amu realized how boy shampoo smelt, but this one smelled _good_. His embrace was gentle and comfortable. She fit snugly in his chest, as if she belonged in there. Amu blushed even more when she felt his sweet, warm breath on her forehead. Amu's blush deepened into the other cheek. Then Ikuto looked down at her, and smirked. "Wait, are you blushing, kid?" Ikuto teased yet again. "I'm not a kid," Amu stated, but Ikuto ignored her comment and chuckled.

"We don't have much time to teach you about this, so.." Ikuto started, and suddenly lifted Amu up.

Gasps filled the room. "I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered in embarrassment, and landed gently on top of his feet. "I'll guide you," Ikuto stated, and in less than a second they were _dancing_. As, really dancing. As if they were flying gracefully in that place. Amu blushed madly. She seemed speechless. Then, Ikuto's forehead suddenly touched Amu's.

Amu's eyes immediately followed Ikuto's gaze. "Amu…" He whispered, and gripped her chin.

Amu blinked a few times in surprise, and her face was redder than ever.

"Oh my gosh, look how lovey-dovey those love-birds are!" A girl gossiped in excitement about them. Amu didn't have time to sigh in irritation, though. His face got closer to hers, centimeter by centimeter.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu managed to say, biting her lip. He ignored her and got closer to her face, his eyes glued to her lips. "W-what are you..doing?" Amu whispered, and his face already closer that it can possibly be.

All of a sudden, Amu felt a loud slam of doors and a familiar voice rang out in the crowds. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, his voice determined. Ikuto smirked and backed a little away from Amu and looked at Tadase. Amu gasped and blushed in embarrassment when he tightened his grip on her even more. "Didn't I tell you about the name thing, kiddy-king?" Ikuto stated. Tadase groaned, but stared at Amu, blush forming in his cheeks.

"H-Hinamori-san…you look..beautiful," Tadase complimented shyly, looking at the floor. Amu blushed, a slight nervous smile forming on her face. Ikuto saw this and Amu swore she heard a silent growl from him directed at Tadase once he saw her smile. "Back, off of her, kiddy-king," Ikuto challenged, and Amu gasped and silently put her hand on her mouth. Gasps filled the room, yet again. Tadase laughed bitterly. "Oh, I back off from her? How about you? Just what are you doing? Forcing her into a date? Stealing her away?" Tadase suggested coldly. Ikuto smirked and put a finger on his lips. "Well…my answer is none of those. I'm just protecting what is_ mine_ from the ratty little king," Ikuto whispered, now hugging Amu tightly. "I-Ikuto! T-Tadase, it's n-not what y-you think," Amu blurted, and Tadase smiled at her. "Of course, Hinamori-san," He said, and turned to Ikuto. "I'm the host of this dance. And I _will _never forgive you since that day. Never," Tadase whispered, and walked triumphantly to the stage. Ikuto suspiciously winced at what Tadase said, but kept his act together. Amu gulped nervously again at the traumatic scene she just witness. Just what was going on? Was she missing something?

Amu shrugged and Ikuto whispered into her ear, "Let's get some punch."

Amu blushed at the feel of his breath on her ear, and walked over with him to get two fancy cups for both of them. Ikuto's words constantly repeated in her mind.

"_I'm just protecting what is __mine__ from that ratty little king," _

Amu shuddered and blushed at the thought. Ikuto sighed as they sat down. "Hello, students," A cheery, calm voice greeted at the microphone stand. Amu's eyes widened as she saw Tadase's suit and how he looked.

He looked cuter than he had ever been before. Amu blushed madly. Squeals of girls filled the room at his voice. "I hope you had a good time dancing. Please welcome, the Jack chair, Kukai Souma!" Tadase announced, and Amu's eyes widened when she saw Kukai's stunning smile and his unbuttoned white shirt with a black suit infront. He looked stunning. (don't worry, not as stunning as Ikuto) Amu blinked and started to blush when he waved at her. But Amu couldn't stop staring.

Ikuto groaned a little at the sight of Amu's day dream face and his eyes flickered to Kukai's, giving him a deadly look. Kukai shivered and waved two fingers at him, hoping that he would get that he means peace.

Ikuto sighed. "Get out of that daydream phase, will you?" Ikuto noted, and lifted her off the bench. Amu blinked as he tightened his grip around her waist and got closer to her. Amu blushed madly, but her eyes were still on Tadase's blushing, mad face when they saw each of them dancing together.

"Guess I have to resort to this," Ikuto mumured, and suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my…! Their kissing! KYA! They are totally going to be the best couple," A student reporter said, taking a picture. Gossip noises took over all the noises in the place, with a few gasps. Amu's eyes widened at the sudden softness at her lips and her face was burning up when she saw his hand play with her hair a little. Ikuto let go slowly, letting his lip touch hers for a moment, and his face was still centimeters away.

Amu's eyes were still widened, blinking, as if she was so surprised. "D-don't ever do that again," Amu whispered, looking at the floor. Ikuto chuckled. "URGH! Tsukiyomi Ikuto! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Tadase screamed, and gasps were heard by the others as he hopped down from the stage. His face was embarrassed, angry, and was blushing madly. Amu suddenly tugged on his long dark blue sleeve. "Amu-chii!! Tadase-kuun! Stop iiit! No fighting at the dance when I'm here!!!" A babyish voice squealed, and Amu's eyes widened at Yaya.

She had a comfortable pink and white dress on and she looked very cute. Her hair was tied up in little pig tails and red ribbons as always. "Yaya!" Amu whispered, and Yaya smiled at her, but then looked suspiciously at Ikuto. "So you found a boyfriend, huh," Yaya noted, and Amu's face steamed up. "N-no! T-that's not it," Amu insisted, but Yaya shook her head. "I saw you two kiss," Yaya reasoned. Suddenly, Ikuto, wanting to get more spotlight, he hugged Amu protectively and said, "Yes, she's my girlfriend." Ikuto smirked. "HA! I knew it!" Yaya pointed out, her tongue curling on her upper lip in victory.

Amu glared daggers at Ikuto, but he just smirked down at her. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto.." Tadase growled, looking at the floor. "Yes?"

"You will pay for stealing her. You will pay," He trembled, glaring at Ikuto. Amu's eyes widened. She had never seen Tadase that angry at anyone before. What made Tadase think of Ikuto like this. Ikuto winced slightly, but his mouth curved up into a smirk. "I'm looking forward to what your planning," He whispered, and pulled Amu to walk with him outside.

Amu blushed and looked away. "I-I can't believe you actually did that," She whispered, a part of her cheek puffing up in protest. Ikuto chuckled. "Oh? You can't believe that?" Ikuto whispered.

_Geez Amu, you should be thankful, _The Embryo Holder thought, but then she thought of a brilliant idea. Amu sighed and turned around, her back facing Ikuto.

She quickly untied Amu's dress (you know those string things on the back) and loosened her dress a bit.

"W-woah!" Amu whispered in shock, as her straps fell a little and reached her shoulders. The top part of her dress lowered a little. Amu blushed madly in embarrassment. "H-how the heck did that happen?" Amu whispered to himself. Amu tensed when she felt Ikuto's stern arms on her shoulders. "Let me help you fix that, he whispered into her ear. Amu's blush deepened when she felt his hot breath and his gentle hands gently fix up her dress. He slid his hand down her back. Amu shivered. He lifted the string and tied it with the other, slowly doing this. When he was done, he wrapped his arm around her waist and reached up to her falling straps and slowly brought them up, and with the other tied them together.

Then the most embarrassing part came. He gently grabbed the V-neck opening and pulled it up, barely touching her chest. Amu's face was steaming up. "U-um.." Amu whispered.

"Ikuto turned her around and he was smirking. "Yes?" He whispered. "T-thank you," Amu murmured, blushing.

"Time to go back," Ikuto whispered, and grabbed her arm. Amu nodded nervously.

Tonight would be the most memorable night. Why? This night she was blushing like she had never been before. Before she could endure a peaceful dance night, a voice rang out in the crowds. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto smirked and turned to him while holding Amu's hand tightly. "What?" He snapped. Tadase sighed. "I challenge you. Whoever wins gets to have Amu for a day, which is the holiday tomorrow."

"EHH?!" The crowd yelled. Amu gasped and blushed madly. "T-Tadase-kun!" Amu whispered.

She couldn't believe it. He made such a bet about her. "I gladly accept," Ikuto confidently stated. Amu's eyes widened. What?

"We have to do something to make Amu blush the most by one of our actions," Tadase declared. Ikuto sighed. "It's kind of stupid, but I'll accept. I, for one, always make her blush like she never had before." Ikuto said confidently.

Amu blushed, but fought the blush back. She had to not blush. Didn't Tadase know that she could blush easily?! Probably not.

But for one thing, this night turned into something pretty unexpected. "I'll go first," Tadase said.

Was Amu a thing this time? Something for sale? No. But Amu's eyes widened when she saw Ikuto smirk his signature smirk. "Fine, kiddy-king. But remember this, she'll be mine for the day," Ikuto whispered seductively.

**Melissa: WOOOOOO Cliffhanger! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Ikuto: Yes..Amu will be mine…10 reviews or more 'till update!**

**Yoru: AGAIN Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Yours for the Day

**Aya: Hi! My new character is Aya, so if it appears in stories, you shall get used to it and I know it is xMelitheKonekox. You can still call me Melissa, though. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! **

**Ikuto: Hai. AND HURRY UP! PEOPLE ARE WAITING….**

**Amu: I-I wonder who shall make me blush the most..**

**Ikuto and Tadase: ME!**

**Aya: Who knows..even though the answer is obvious anyways. (pushes Tadagay off a cliff and laughs)**

**All: YAYY!!**

**Aya: Bahah! Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Chapter 7: Yours for the Day**

"EHH!?" Amu shouted. Tadase ignored her. Wait, he ignored her?! "And Amu can't say anything in protest, or try to not blush," Tadase finished, lowering his finger at Ikuto. "WHAT?!" Amu shouted, covering her mouth. Why would Tadase-kun make such a bet about her?!

"Alright, alright. Now hurry up and go, kiddy-king," Ikuto demanded. Amu sighed and stepped in the middle of a clearing in the place. It was silent. The suspense was excruciating. Tadase took a deep breath and walked over slowly at Amu. The way that Tadase was walking over to her so confidently to her made her embarrassed, and a light blush of red came into her cheeks. Tadase immediately smiled when he saw that, and was now close to Amu. He put his arm under her back and lifted her up, his other hand under her legs. Amu's eyes widened and her face was completely red. Tadase kissed her cheek lightly and set her down. "Amu-chan," He whispered. Amu blinked, her face completely red. "Y-yes?" Amu stuttured. "You look beautiful tonight," He whispered, and hugged her tightly. "I like you Amu-chan," Tadase whispered, and smiled softly. Amu's eyes widened and she gasped a little, her face so red. Tadase kissed her for a while. Amu's face was very, very red. "I'll win you over," Tadase said confidently. Amu blushed deeper. "T-Tadase…kun.." Amu whispered.

"W-what just happened?" Amu thought, and quickly forced the blush to fade away. Then Ikuto smirked. "See, I made her blush. Now how can you make her blush like that, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase boasted. Ikuto just smirked even wider. "Now, it's my turn," Ikuto declared, and walked slowly to her. Amu's eyes widened as he went behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu glanced at him, and he seductively winked. Amu blushed deeper.

Amu gulped and her cheeks were cherry red. Ikuto suddenly slid his cold nose down her neck. Amu shivered, blushing even harder at his hot breath against her skin. Then, she felt his teeth nibble a little on her ear. Amu blushed even more, biting her lip so that she wouldn't let out a scream or go unconscious or something. Then, all of a sudden, she felt something hot and damp on her cheek. Amu gasped.

Gasps filled the room. Tadase blushed, but looked angrily at Ikuto.

Ikuto's tongue was sliding down Amu's cheek for a short bit, and let go and smirked. Amu's face was steamy hot now. All of it was too red. "Hey, you _taste _as _sexy _as you look," Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu blushed even more when all thought it couldn't get even redder! Ikuto twirled her hair between his fingers, kissing each strand. Amu's face was steamy, a glowing hot. Then, he untied the strap on her dress. Amu gasped again, biting her lip even harder. What was he doing? Amu's whole body was red now, looking like it was about to explode from embarrassment. Then, he slid his hinds through the halter top, over her breasts. ( she has a strapless bra) Amu bit her lip so hard that it was bleeding. "I'll clean that up," Ikuto whispered, and traced her lip with his tongue.

Amu gasped when she felt the hot, damp substance again, now on her lips and now her blush was unrealistically growing with impossible speed. Cherry red color was filling up the rest of a creamy skin, and she struggled to keep her composure and to not faint. His hands stayed on her breast for a while as he slid his nose slowly down her neck, and then slid up her breasts, out of her dress, and tied one strand of the halter with his teeth and the other with his hands. The crowd was speechless and even Tadase was red. _Never in my life have I blushed that much before, _Amu whispered. "Such a nice body," Ikuto noted, and bit her ear and licked the side of her ear, and hugged her tighter, more possessively. and when she realized the crowd was quiet, it was her chance. "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVERRRRRRTT!" A blushing, stuttering voice shrieked out in the crowds, directing the insult to a specific cat. Her whole body, this time, was glowing so hot that she was about to explode like a mini volcano.

Ikuto smirked, and winked at her. Amu exhaled and her blush deepened, the rest on her body still not fading away. Amu struggled to keep her balance and to keep from fainting. Why was his affect working on her? "Go away, blush," Amu cussed to herself, and the redness on her body slowly faded. "EHHHH?!! He must want really her that much," A girl cried in delight. Other girls were glaring daggers at Amu, simply feeling envious of her.

"Y-You!" Tadase cried. Ikuto smirked even wider. "I guess I win then," Ikuto whispered, and took Amu's hand and practically flew across the stage gracefully. (A/N: if you can't figure it out, they're dancing really well mostly cuz of Ikuto) "So Amu, are you excited to be my slave for the day?" Ikuto whispered, and tightened his hand around her waist, making her fall into his chest. "Kya!" She squealed nervously. Then she stood back and glared at him. "Are. You. Kidding. Me?! I have to be a slave for this..this..PERVERT?!" Amu wailed. Ikuto frowned. "Then I'll make it worth while for you, Amu," Ikuto whispered, licking his lips. "Oh. No." Amu whispered. Ikuto smirked wider and tipped her chin towards him. "Hm," He whispered. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Amu whispered. Amu narrowed her eyes at him, even if her face was red she pushed out of his grasp. Ikuto smirked even wider. "What are you planning?!" Amu cried, hugging her chest. "That's a surprise, _Amu_," Ikuto emphasized at her name. Amu sighed. "Arrghhhihavetobethisslaveforthissexypervertgahdidijustcallhimsexyargh," Amu said so quickly that nobody could understand that.

"Amu-chan." Tadase whispered. Amu's eyes widened and she looked at him. He had seriousness and a strange longing feeling in his eyes. "I won't lose. Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase growled, tightening his fists in anger. Ikuto smirked even wider, a mischievous, evil,_ sexier_ smirk.

Amu's eyes widened.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?" The crowds gasped into the midnight air. Ikuto pulled Amu to an embrace. "Poor, poor, Tadase-kun. Well, Tsukiyomi-san," Kukai started, and winked and but his thumb up at Ikuto secretly. Ikuto smirked and winked back. "You should be excited Amu," Ikuto whispered, his face inches from hers. Amu's face was so red but she kept a stubborn look on her face. "W-why should I?! I'm not as perverted as you, neko-mimi hentai cosplay!" (A/N: If you don't know it means cat eared perverted cosplay) Amu shrieked. Ikuto smirked wider and ruffled her hair. "Just you wait Amu, you're hormones will go raging someday," Ikuto whispered. "Y-yeah, right, like that'll happen!"

The dance ended, and it was time to go home. "I'll walk you," Ikuto offered suddenly. Amu tilted her head towards him and slowly grinned. "What are you looking at me for?" Ikuto asked, his tone reluctant. Amu giggled. "I don't know. It just seems strange for Ikuto to offer something that's really kind," Amu whispered. Ikuto grunted. "Shut up."

Amu glanced at Ikuto. Woah, was that a tint of pink on his cheeks?

The Embryo Holder tapped her chin impatiently. "What the hell should I do.." She whispered, scratching her silver white hair. All of a sudden, her eyes widened. "OF COURSE!" She shouted. "Embryo!" The Embryo Holder yelled. Then she explained her plan to the Embryo. The Embryo hesitated, but jumped up and down in support. "Thank you! I know it's not right..but it's the only way," The Embryo Holder thanked the Embryo. She floated down to the Earth and rested onto the ground. Then, she spread her arms out gracefully, one at a time, like a bird, and made a circle in her hands and bubbles formed. All of a sudden, the bubbles blasted out into a thousand bubbles and encased her for a few seconds, and they all popped. Once the bubbles popped, you saw Yaya, dressed in casual clothes with the regular thin ponytails. Yaya smirked. "Emiko-san has now became Yaya-chan!" The Emiaya (that's what I'll call her now lol)'s plan formed cleverly in her mind. "This is only temporary, but I'll try to tell fellow Amu-chii what she's missing when she's just avoiding the real subject," Emiaya whispered. Then, like Yaya, she skipped on the sidewalk, perfectly imitating Yaya's personality.

Amu walked home with Ikuto. "H-hey Ikuto?" Amu stuttered. Ikuto smirked and looked down at her in expectation. "T-thanks…" Amu whispered.

Ikuto smiled, yes,_ smiled_, and leaned over to her, his face inches from hers. Amu's face deepened in a shade of red.

All of a sudden, his lips pressed against her hair. "Strawberries.." He breathed. Amu blinked in surprise and she blushed even more. "Can't wait 'till tomorrow, Amu-_chan_," He whispered, and leaped out of sight. Amu sighed slowly. What was he planning?

Amu sighed and opened the door. "How was it?!" Midori shrieked in delight. (yea, I finally learned the name of Amu's mom haha) Amu blushed but shook her head. "My worst nightmare," Midori grinned. "That means the guy did something then?! OH BOY OH BOY!! THIS IS GOOD!" She screamed unexpectedly. Amu glared at her. Just what the heck!? "Oh nooo!! My little sparrow has gone out with a boy?! WHAT?!" He dad said, sobbing. Amu groaned. "Mom, I'll be out tomorrow," Amu whispered. Midori eyed suspiciously at her. "For what reason?" She interrogated. Amu looked at her, in cool and spicy mode. Midori smiled. "Oh, I see," She whispered, and put her finger to her lips, like she'll keep it a secret.

"WHAT IS IT?! MAMAA?!" Dad wailed. Amu giggled as she hugged Ami, and she went upstairs quickly and flopped on her bed exhausted.

She would have to make that cat pay.

"Amu-chan! You have a guest!" Midori called. Amu sighed and opened the door to a cheerful Yaya waving at her. "Hiya Amu-chii!! Yaya needs to tell you something," Yaya squealed. Or, in real terms, Emiaya. Amu smiled. "Tell away, Yaya-chan," Amu said happily. "Yaya's thinking about what she should get for that Ikuto-san, you know, the one you went with at the dance today! His birthday is tomorrow!" Yaya explained. Amu raised her eyebrow and her hand clasped over her mouth. _I can't believe it! I had absolutely no idea! I need to get him something-WAIT NO! Amu what are you thinking?! WHAT THE HECK?! He's a pervert! Why would I give him a present..but I won't feel any good if I didn't give him one. Might as well try to SHOW a present to him with actions.. _Amu rambled in her mind.

"So Yaya was wondering if you have something for him," Yaya asked curiously. "Well, actually, I don't. I'm sorry, Yaya," Amu sighed. Yaya pouted and she grinned. "Its okay, I'll get one for him myself early tomorrow," Yaya squealed, waved goodbye, and ran out the door.

Emiaya panted and hid nearby the trees. She did the same as before except she turned into her true self. "I hope that woke her up a little," She whispered to herself. The Embryo Holder sighed and concentrated.

A girl impatiently typing on her laptop (which is like me right now!) was interrupted with her cell phone ringing. "Moshimoshi," She greeted seriously. "H-hey, Aya-chan..(Aya's me, hehe)can you do a favor for me?" Emiko said nervously. Aya sighed. "Sure, Embryo Holder," Aya said slyly. Emiko giggled. "Well, you know about Amu and the others right?" She asked. "Of course, you've been blabbering about it all the time in my mind," Aya snapped. "Okay, well I need you to do something to get Amu and Ikuto together," Emiko whispered nervously. "Can't you turn human yourself?" Aya questioned. Emiko sighed. "I need your smarts, Aya, there are limits when I'm turning into human. Most of all I can do is do things when I'm in my true self, but you're the only one I can trust!" Emiko pleaded. Aya sighed. Aya smirked mischievously. She loved challenges. "Did you really think I'd say no? Spill whatever you want me to do," Aya demanded.

Amu sighed and cuddled into her bed. It was late at night and she was dead tired. Her head was spinning.

Aya frowned. "It's pretty late to get that now, but I could always chara transform.." Aya whispered. Emiko sighed. "It's a piece of cake that way. Go get Kyoko," Emiko suggested. "Okay, well, what's her address?"

Emiko explained it to her. "Kay, got it."

"Don't you need to write it down?"

"You act like you don't know me at all. Of course I don't," Aya sighed, and hung up. Aya glanced at Kyoko. "Hey! What do ya want me to do?" Kyoko said, floating towards her. Aya explained it to her. Kyoko smirked and quickly chara transformed with her. "Let's go," Aya whispered, and leapt out the balcony into the cold midnight air.

Amu woke up that morning and yawned. She groaned and slammed the button on the alarm clock. Amu combed her messy pink hair with her fingers, and looked sleepily at the time. "Good, I could go to the groceries early before I could act as a slave as that-" Amu froze and her eyes widened when she looked at the unfamiliar clothes that were hanging from the chair. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me," Amu snapped, and gaped at the clothes in front of her. She snatched the note from the clothes and read it.

It read:

_Dear Amu,_

_It's Ikuto. Since I'm your "master" today, I got this outfit for you so you'd look appropriate to serve me. Can't wait for today. _

_From,_

_The Sexy Ikuto_

_P.S. Lock your balcony door at night. It isn't safe._

Amu groaned and ripped the letter apart. _Oh yea?! How is this outfit appropriate?! And I should've locked it so I'd kept safe from __**you**__._ Amu growled in her mind."I guess I better..wear this skimpy outfit.." Amu whispered nervously and stared at the outfit. (guess who wrote the letter and got the outfit. hehe, it isn't Ikuto)

The outfit was a French maid outfit, except it was really short. The top was the regular style of a French maid outfit, but it had white lace bordering the top and started a little above the middle of the chest. Straight down the middle, there were straps criss crossing each other and had a black lace under it. Under it had white lace on it with white frills bordering it. It bared her stomach and it had it's very own maid hat and a mini skirt. The skirt was _very_ short. It was as short as a little above her thigh and was black. It had white lace on the top and bottom. It included very high black boots and white gloves with black frills bordering the bottom.

Amu sighed. _This is so messed up! _Amu cried in her mind, and quickly got up and changed casually to go shopping for some groceries..then she'd have to change into **that**. Amu sighed again and got out the door. She quickly blotched out a note that she was shopping for groceries, and she went out the door. Amu breathed into the bright sunshine and into the fresh morning air.

It wasn't long until she approached the market. When the automatic doors slid open for her, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," Amu apologized. "No, it's okay," She said. Amu's eyes widened at her appearance. She had dark red hair cascading past her waist. Her eyes were a bright turquoise blue and she had a stunning figure. Her outfit was trendy. "Oh, you're Hinamori Amu, aren't you?" She asked, curious. Amu blinked. "How did you know?" Amu asked. She smiled. "I forgot to say, my name is Aya, and it's pretty much because I heard about you all over school," Aya smiled, and Amu blushed. "So what school do you go to?" Amu asked. "Near yours, like the high school nearby," Aya explained. "Oh, you're only just one year above me! And um…have you heard about..Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu asked.

Aya smirked at her question. "Of course I have, I'm at his school," Aya whispered. Amu looked sort of down. Aya suddenly reacted to that. "Amu-chan, don't worry, I have no feelings for him," Aya reassured her. Amu shook her head. "It's okay, I don't have feelings for him like that anyways," Amu insisted. Aya smirked. "Yeah, right," She said sarcastically, tilting her head. Amu blushed. "So will I be seeing you soon?" Amu asked. Aya smiled. "Probably whenever I walk to school or something, but you wanna be friends?" Aya said. Amu smiled and nodded. They exchanged phone numbers. Suddenly, Aya winked at Amu. Amu blinked. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Don't worry Amu, I'll help you with Tsukiyomi-san," Aya whispered seductively, and walked off before Amu could protest.

"Eh? W-wait! Ayaaa!" Amu wailed. Amu sighed and got her groceries. When she got home, her parents and Ami were still sleeping. Amu sighed and checked the time. "Oh shoot, I got to go to Ikuto's!" Amu whispered, and sighed. She nervously put on the costume and put a large coat over herself to cover it in public. She ran over there and rang the door bell. Then, the door opened up which revealed a smirking Ikuto. "Oh stop smirking that smirk of yours," Amu sighed. Ikuto smirked wider. "Yea, yea. Good morning," Ikuto called lazily. Amu sighed again and closed the door behind her. "Wait," Amu called, and took off her coat.

Amu blushed madly when Ikuto just kept on staring at her, his eyes widened and his mouth gaping open. "W-what? You chose me to wear this, didn't you?" Amu whispered nervously. Ikuto's expression was still the same. "N-y-yea, yeah, I did!" Ikuto lied. He actually didn't get it, but he himself was wondering why he lied in order to let her stay in that outfit. Amu sighed. "Well.." Amu whispered. Then she suddenly realized something. This was the perfect opportunity to get back at him!

Then, Ikuto finally got his act together and smirked. He slowly walked towards her and pinned her to the wall. Amu gasped at the sudden move and blush. "W-what are you doing..?" Amu asked nervously. Ikuto didn't answer and his body pressed against hers, his hands tracing her collarbone. All of a sudden, his cat ears and tail popped up. "Amu, why do you always have to make it so tempting?" Ikuto whispered suddenly. Amu gasped and looked into his midnight blue eyes. Amu blushed deeper. His eyes looked possessive. "Ikuto, please get o-mmph!" Amu mumbled, and his lips suddenly pressed onto hers. "Ikuto.." She whispered. Then, her eyes widened and then she pushed him away, covering herself protectively. Ikuto blinked as if he realized what he had just done. "O-oh, I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered.

Amu looked apologetic but she kept her act together. "Pervert." She said simply. Ikuto glared at her. "So, what do you want me to do?" Amu sighed, putting one hand on her hip and the other fall loose. Ikuto smirked. "Oh shit," Amu cussed. Ikuto pouted. "What colorful language," He teased. "Okay, first of all, cook me breakfast," Ikuto demanded. Amu sighed and nodded. "What do you want for the dish?" Amu asked. "I'm feeling taiyaki," Ikuto squealed, like a kid. Amu giggled and made some taiyaki. "Oh, and Amu?" Ikuto called. "Yea?"

"In order to be my slave you got to act sexy," Ikuto instructed. "But I guess you can't.." Ikuto doubted. "WHAT?!" Amu yelled, practically insulted.

Amu's face automatically turned red. "PERVERT!" She shouted at him. Then, she suddenly got a great idea. _Thanks Ikuto, you gave me an idea to get back at you! _Amu squealed in her mind, and she closed her eyes and tried to picture how she would act like. After a moment she opened her eyes and glided down the floor, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ikuto jumped and before she turned around, she whispered into his ear, "Boo."

_It's time to switch roles now, buddy! For revenge, _Amu shouted proudly in her mind. "Aggressive much," Ikuto smirked. Amu sighed and before she put his plate on the table, she blushed and grabbed his chin. Ikuto's eyes widened. "Your taiyaki is ready," She whispered, her face inches from hers, and put the plate on the table and slowly got up and walked back. Amu grinned and turned around. "That change your mind?" Amu said confidently. Ikuto smirked wider and chuckled. "No."

Amu sighed. She would have to prove it to him and get to her revenge. Ikuto happily munched on his food.

Amu groaned and put her hands on her head. _ARGHHH why am I acting like this?! I don't want to be acting like some slut..that's not like me anyways…_Amu mumbled in her mind. An idea popped into her mind. _Yes! That's perfect! _Amu immediately started cleaning the place where he was eating. Ikuto's eyes widened at the sight. Then, he smirked.

And then, she suddenly tripped over and soda spilled over her skirt and top. "Shoot!" Amu shouted. Amu looked apologetic at Ikuto on purpose and said, "Hey Ikuto, I'm going to go wash this," Amu called. Ikuto lazily nodded.

Amu smirked and closed the room with the washing machine and the dryer. Amu quickly took off the clothes and washed and dried them.

**A few minutes later**

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto sighed and knocked on the door. "Hey, I got to get something in here," Ikuto called, and looked through the eye hole. Ikuto immediately blushed and his eyes widened when he saw Amu's bare back. "I-I'm sorry," Ikuto apologized.

"No, it's okay." Amu said suddenly. Ikuto's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You know, you need a reward for you being brave while trying to walk in while a girl is changing," Amu whispered in a seductive voice. Ikuto gulped hard. "Wha-" Ikuto stopped as he accidentally opened the door. Amu was encased in the curtain, covering her body, with her shoulders bare. "W-what do you mean?" Ikuto whispered nervously, fixing his collar. Amu smirked and lowered the curtain a little. "Don't you want to _do it_ with me? No one has to know," Amu pried, her seductive voice tempting and her slender finger tapped on her lip. Ikuto had a tint of pink in his cheeks as he blinked. "W-well, uh," Ikuto stuttered.

"I-I'm going!" Ikuto shouted, and tried to leave, but Amu grabbed his wrist. "Don't go, Ikuto-_kun_, you don't want to be tempted any longer, do you?" Amu whispered, her leg popping out slowly. Ikuto gulped and turned around. "C'mon, Ikuuto, you know you want to.." Amu whispered.

Before Ikuto could say anything, Amu smirked and pushed the curtain away. Ikuto blinked as he saw Amu clothed in the maid clothing she wore. "Oh, my, just what were you thinking?" Amu said. Then, when she saw his face, she immediately started cracking up and it becoming a maniac laugh. Ikuto frowned, but he couldn't hold his control any longer.

Amu finally stopped laughing, and then she looked up, and her eyes widened. "Um, Ikuto," Amu started. Ikuto just stared intently at her and slowly walked towards her. "I-Ikuto," Amu whispered nervously. Ikuto walked towards her and pushed her towards the bed, and fell on top of her, leaving her trapped on the bed. Amu blushed nervously and looked to her side, only revealing each of his hands. "I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered again. Then, Ikuto suddenly slammed his lips against hers, his hands caressing her cheek and sliding down her waist. "H-Hey! Ikuto! W-wait a minute-mmph!" Amu shouted. But he wouldn't stop.

"Strawberry.."Ikuto whispered, and licked the side of her ear. Amu blushed and tried to push him off. But his weight was crushing.

He unlaced the ties on her top. "I-Ikuto!" Amu gasped, and she retied her ties, but his lips captured hers, his lips moving in rhythm against hers. "S-stop.." Amu whispered. Then, his hands continuously played with her hair as he kissed her. "Stop!" Amu shouted, and Ikuto's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Ikuto immediately got off and scratched his head. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered apologetically. Amu blushed and covered herself protectively. "U-um.." Amu stuttered.

"W-well anyways, g-get back to work," Ikuto demanded. Amu sighed. "And why should I listen to you?!" Amu shouted. "You just tried to seduce me here and now you tell me to get back to work?!" Amu shouted. Ikuto's eyes widened.

It past an hour and Amu was still sulking in the corner. Ikuto sighed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to. I won't do it ever again," Ikuto said (yea, right lol) Amu glanced at him and slowly nodded. Then, she got back to work.

"Urgh!! I'm done!" Amu called. Ikuto smirked and replied, "Feed me!" "WHAT!?" "I said, feed me!"

Amu groaned and got some grapes from the counter and plucked off a grape. "Here you go," Amu said, and shoved a few in his mouth. "That was so uncute," Ikuto scolded as he swallowed the grapes. Amu sighed. "Do it better," Ikuto demanded. Amu groaned and plucked another one, and slowly put one into his mouth. Her finger stopped at his lips. Amu gulped at the feel of his soft lips, but then she immediately let it go and put in another one by other. Ikuto smirked at her face. "What, Amu? Thinking perverted thoughts?" Ikuto whispered seductively. Amu's face blushed madly and her eyes narrowed at him. "Like that'll ever happen!" Amu yelled, and got up and stomped to the hallway.

"H-hey," Amu whispered nervously. "Yea?" Ikuto asked. "C-can I borrow your washroom? I forgot to shower this morning.." Amu continued. Ikuto immediately smirked. Amu gulped nervously. "Sure," Ikuto said. Amu sighed in relief, and immediately got her towel and went inside the washroom, and turned on the hot water. It took a little bit to warm up, and then she took off her clothes and went inside.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to take the shampoo with me.." Amu whispered while washing her hair. Just then, the door suddenly opened. "Hey, Amu, you forgot the shampoo," Ikuto shouted, and all of a sudden his eyes widened when he saw the blur of Amu in the shower.

"E-eh…." Amu whispered. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu shrieked, throwing a big bowl right smack on his face and he fell to the ground as result. (poor ikuto) Amu gasped. "GET OUT GET OUT LEAVE THE SHAMPOO THERE JUST GET OUT!!" Amu shouted. Ikuto wiped his face and closed his eyes and immediately left the room. Amu sighed and got the shampoo. Her hand clutched her heart. "Why is my heart beating so fast..?" Amu whispered nervously, blushing.

"It's dinner time!" Ikuto called when she was out of the shower. Amu sighed and cooked him dinner and gave it to him. Ikuto smirked and popped a piece of meat in his mouth. Ikuto gulped it slowly. Amu looked at him nervously. Ikuto gulped a piece and his face was frowning, but it slowly came to a smile.

"It's good!" Ikuto whispered. Amu started to smile, but her mouth immediately turned back into a frown, but she was blushing.

"T-thanks.." Amu whispered, embarrassed. "Oh, there is a storm coming up," Ikuto suddenly nodded. "Shoot! It's getting late.." Amu said. "I have to go home now," Amu said. Ikuto turned to her and smirked. "Okay, then, but expect a surprise tonight, Amu," Ikuto whispered seductively. Amu blinked and blushed. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" Amu whispered, and shut the door behind her. When she got home she found a note on the table.

_Dear Amu,_

_Dad and Ami and me are going on a vacation for one week together. Please watch the house while we're gone. Be safe._

_Love, _

_Dad, Mom, and Ami_

Amu groaned and ripped the letter into shreds. "They always leave me at a time like this," Amu whispered. Then, later, she brushed her teeth and walked to her bed and looked down at the floor. Today was crazy, also. Amu sighed and laid on her bed, her arms spread like a bird.

Then, all of a sudden there was a knock on her balcony.

Amu suddenly got up and looked at her balcony.

And guess who was there.

_Him._

"U-uh.." Amu whispered nervously. Ikuto smirked and immediately opened it and closed it behind him. "W-what are you doing here?!" Amu asked. Ikuto smirked wider. "You're parents aren't home for a while, are they?" Ikuto muttured. Amu's eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"  
"It was a guess." He said simply.

Amu sighed and blushed. "G-get out!" Amu shouted. Ikuto sighed. "Your too cold Amu. Just let me in, I don't want you to be alone at night," Ikuto whispered.

"PERVERT!" Amu shouted. Ikuto smirked wider. "Not that, dummy."  
Then all of a sudden, rain pounded against the rooftops. "Woah, that sure is a hard pour. I don't think I could go home at this rate," Ikuto pouted, making excuses. Amu sighed. "I-I'm going to sleep! You better sleep on the floor!" Amu abruptly stuttered. Ikuto's eyes widened. "Hmm..so that's a yes..?" Ikuto whispered, and her smirked and sighed. He wrapped up in a little blanket on the floor.

And then all of a sudden, in the middle of the night, thunder struck and Amu jumped in fear. "Ah!" Amu shouted. Amu turned to see Ikuto, but she was too afraid to react to that and immediately dug into his arms.

Ikuto suddenly woke up and saw Amu hugging his chest in fear. "Amu.." He whispered, and then suddenly the thunder struck again and Amu hugged tighter onto him. "S-scary." Amu whispered, blushing madly. "Could it be…you're afraid of thunder?" Ikuto asked, his tone surprised.

Amu slowly nodded. Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around her head and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry.." Ikuto cooed. Amu sighed and her eyelids slowly fell.

Ikuto thought of something to get back at her since she was nearly unconscious. "Hey, Amu?" Ikuto asked curiously. "Y-yeaah," Amu slowly replied, as if she was drunk. Ikuto smirked even wider. "Do you think I'm sexy?" Ikuto asked playfully. He expected Amu to push him off the bed and call him a pervert.

"Hell Yeaah…Ikuto you're so friggin warm it feels so good," Amu whispered, and immediately fell asleep.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he smirked wider. "Hahaha, I'm never gonna forget that I have this on her," Ikuto whispered silently. Ikuto sighed and played with the strands of her pink hair.

_So soft.._ Ikuto whispered.

Ikuto's eyes were focused intently on Amu's sleeping face.

_When she sleeps..she looks..kinda cute..WAIT WHAT THE..!_

Ikuto yelled in his mind. What was he thinking? But Ikuto sighed and smiled softly. She did look cute when she was sleeping.

But Ikuto immediately frowned when he remembered something.

"_Hey, Ikuuto??" Utau complained. Ikuto groaned into the phone. "WHAT?!" Ikuto yelled. "I'm coming home soon," Utau smiled. Ikuto's eyes widened. "I'll see you soon," Utau whispered, and the line went dead._

"_Oh. Crap." Ikuto cussed._

How was he going to deal with Utau?

Aya sighed and looked impatiently at the time as she rolled around in bed. "I can't sleep..I have a perfect plan, but I'm too excited that I can't sleep for school," Aya grumbled. Aya sighed and closed her eyes.

Then, in her mind she planned an even more better plan than she had ever imagined. Aya smirked in her sleep, and muttered the words unconsciously,

"Make him develop more feelings for her..and get rid of that other stupid fangirl of his.."

A pale girl was pacing around her room impatiently as long blonde pigtails cascaded past her knees. "I've got to figure out how to win him over! He's the only one I've ever dreamed of…" She whispered. Then she smirked wider. "If any girl comes around him, I'll definitely, definitely, DEFINITELY, get rid of her," Utau whispered.

Tadase paced around the room. "Hey, Tadase..I'm really sleepy so I'll go to sleep, kay?" Kiseki sleepily remarked, and immediately fell asleep in his egg.

Tadase sighed and took out a piece of paper and got out a pen. He freely wrote the simple rules of his plan, and then he'd descriptively write it out.

The basic rules were:

_Get back at Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Win over Amu_

_Show Amu how I'm the better choice_

_Show Ikuto that he doesn't deserve Amu._

_The cat isn't any chance against the king._

Tadase smirked at the page while he was writing, and silently laughed, which turned into an evil king laugh. (creepy..) "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you better watch your back," Tadase spat.

"I can't wait for school tomorrow," Aya and Tadase ironically said at the same time, his voice in an evil tone, while Aya's voice was seductive and excited.

Everything was going to change tomorrow.

**Aya: I'm so good at cliffies!! Anyways, HOW WAS THE CHAPTER!? (bags under eyes cuz it's so friggin late) **

**Ikuto: IT. WAS. AWESOME! except the Utau part and the Tadase part.**

**(Amu walks in)**

**Aya: AHHH shoot.**

**Amu: Hey guys! Oh, you finished the chapter?**

**(Amu reads chapter and Ikuto runs away)**

**Aya: WAIT FOR ME**

**Amu: Y-You….!! ARGHHH!! (flames and blushes)**

**Aya: OH SHOOT! AHHHH!! (runs away)**

**Ikuto: (comes back quickly) Rate and review! She made like friggin 11 pages for this chapter she's expected at least 15 OR MORE REVIEWS!**

**Eien (haha it's Harmony) : OH DANG! GOTTA REVIEW (clicks review button)**

**Aya: That's right! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! **


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!!**

I am very sorry to say this, but I have gotten in trouble recently. I cannot go on the computer for a while, so I need to put this story on hold. I'm so very sorry to all my fans of the story. Please forgive me, and don't worry, I'll update when I get the chance to. I'm very, very, very sorry!! I know that I said I will update soon, but this event was unexpected. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. Please read and review chapter 14 before reading this. But please still review.

Well, till then, bye! Hope to update soon!


	9. School Was Never This Good

**Aya: OMG!! I have time! YAY!!**

**All: FINALLY!!!**

**Ikuto: Took you long enough!!**

**Aya: ….**

**Amu: You should've updated earlier!!!**

**Aya: Sorry…!!**

**Amu: (sighs)**

**Ikuto: It's okay dear, (smirks and takes amu to guest room)**

**Aya: HUH?!! NOOOOO!**

**Sophie (my friend): -walks in- Uhm…ur such a butthead. Why are you screaming??**

**Aya: C-cuz…I h-hid a camera..in that room… AND I'M NOT A BUTTHEAD!**

**Sophie: WHAT?!! YOU BUTTHEAD!! **

**Aya: (immediately takes out tv which plays recording tape) I NEEDA DELETE THIS! (shuts eyes while searching for button without looking)**

**Sophie: (leans over) hey, it couldn't be that bad-….o-oh my gosh!! OH MY- OH MY GOSH!! AHHHHH!!**

**Aya: TOLD YOU!! (shuts off)**

**Sophie: So..yeah..I'm going to be one of Aya's friends in the story!**

**Aya: U-uh huh! Soo..I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!!**

**Chapter 8: School Was Never This Good**

Amu woke up suddenly from the alarm clock, and blushed madly as she saw Ikuto smirking at her, trapped in his arms. "Let. Me. Go," Amu whispered.

Ikuto smirked wider. "No," He insisted. "Don't you have to go to school?!" Amu growled. Ikuto sighed. "I guess I should. After all, I think there is a new student coming by…what's her name..Aya..Makoto?" Ikuto wondered. Amu's eyes widened. "Aya…?" Amu whispered. "You know her?" He acted surprise. Amu lied and shook her head.

"Oh yea, Amu?"

"Mmm?"  
"Thanks for calling me sexy last night."

"WHAT?!"

Ikuto chuckled and stretched for a while. "Well then, bye," He quickly said before she could do anything, and hopped off from the balcony.

Amu sighed, and got ready for school.

**Aya's POV**

I woke up with a startling alarm, and slammed I hand hard onto the "off" button. I lazily opened my eyes and saw that it was nearly school time. I smirked and jumped off the bed, and immediately dressed up. "I can't wait for school!" I blurted. I covered my mouth. I can't believe I actually said that, but I was going to a new school for the sake of Emiko-chan, and the sake of the Embryo. I can't be late for the first day here! But, this was going to be a fun game. I looked at my uniform, made sure it was okay, and quickly ate my breakfast.

"Hurry up, Aya-chan! It's only a few minutes 'till school starts!" Ami, one of my charas, squealed. (Look in my profile for description of me and my charas) I sighed and nodded quickly and left my plate, grabbed my bag, and ran outside.

I ran to the elegant looking high school that I was looking for. Ah, just what I had expected. My friends had transferred here too before I did, so I was also looking forward to this school. And, also, meeting the infamous Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It wasn't like I liked him or anything. Well, it was impossible to not like him, but I didn't "like, like" him. Ok, enough of my stupid mind talking to myself. I ran to class just before the bell rang.

I panted and kept my face cool and calm, and walked smoothly into class. The teacher smiled kindly at me, and I didn't smile back, but I just stood next to him.

My mouth twitched when I heard the gasps of girls and guys whispering gossip.

"Hey isn't she Aya Makoto-san?"

" Yeah, she was famous in her other school,"

" She's so cool!"

_Great_, now it's like I'm another Amu in this school. I inwardly groaned. But then I saw the famous, dazzling Ikuto, looking at me for a brief moment, and looked at the window.

My lips twitched upward, as if I was restraining my mouth to make a full on smirk. "Good morning class, this is Aya Makoto-san. She just transferred here, and so please welcome her kindly," He said, and showed me to my seat.

This was perfect, I was directly side by side from Ikuto! Now my plan will start here. My friend, Sophie, waved at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved. Sophie had short, cute black hair that reached to her shoulders, and had her hair tied up into a little ponytail.

My other friend, Christine, normally had long bangs and kind of long black hair that reached halfway down her back. Bella had bangs like mine, except her hair was black and was a little below her shoulders.

They all greeted me with waves and smiles. When the teacher started class, I was immediately bored. I've known this all already from my past school. I glanced at Ikuto, and saw that he seemed bored, too. I got my notebook and silently ripped a little note from a random page and immediately got my pen and wrote down something.

_Hey, so you must be the infamous Ikuto. I'm bored, so please write back._

It seemed like a typical note, so I smoothly slid the note towards him. He looked at me strangely for a second, and opened the note. Then, I saw him grabbing his pen and writing something down. Then, he passed it back.

_Why are you writing to me so suddenly? I'm bored too. But answer the first question._

I quietly sighed and wrote:

_Didn't I just tell you? Anyways, have you heard of Amu Hinamori? You know, from the school nearby? I happen to be friends with her._

I quickly made a sly smile and silently passed it to him.

He passed it back to me after writing something down.

_Wow, how random. Really? Yeah, I have. Obviously. So….did she say anything about me?_

I smirked and wrote down:

_You know her? Scratch that, it's pretty obvious that you do, since she's talking about you __**all the time**__._

I passed it to him. His eyes widened and he immediately wrote things down, and passed it back.

_Hm…interesting. Anything else? I might get some information from you._

I thought deeply for a second. I would be a friend, so I would ask him why at first, and then I'd probably say yes if he responded correctly.

_Why do you want to know? I'm not sure if she'd want me to, but I do sort of want to tell you, though._

I swiftly slid it to him.

He quickly wrote something, and passed it to me.

_Because I want to know. And if you want to, go right ahead. I know her, anyways, and plus, I seem to find her interesting._

Bingo! The last sentence totally took the cake. I smirked and quickly wrote:

_Oh, you seem to find her interesting..? Hm…interesting information. Maybe I'll tell you since you told me that. Okay, well, I'm not sure about this, but I have a feeling she has a small crush on you. But I'm supporting her every way I can, so I was surprised that I found out you went to this school. But, if you need any help with Amu, go to me. I'll help you. Oh yeah, and if you think I'm like Emiko, I'm not too demanding as her. I'm actually doing this without anything in return. So you BETTER thank me._

Wow, this was long. After a moment, I passed it to him.

He smirked and wrote down something and passed it to me.

_Thanks for the info. Maybe I'll go to you sometime. Maybe. Strange that you know that I know Emiko. Hm…Amu..crushing on me? What nice information. And what a long note. Anyways, since you demanded me to say this, thanks._

I smiled at his response. Yes, my plan was going perfect so far!

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto's head suddenly rose up at the teacher. He immediately gave the right answer, even though he didn't even listen. I sighed. This guy was inhuman.

The school bell rang and it was time to get out from class to have a short break. This was perfect! I had time to talk with my friends.

"Hey, Soph! Christine! Bells!" I called. They smiled at me. "Yea?" Christine replied. "What?" Bella said. "Yeah?" Sophie answered. I smirked and told them my plan.

Their eyes widened. "Are you sure?" They asked. I nodded. The grinned. "We'll help you whatever way we can!" Christine squealed, and they ran off to leave me, so my plan will go to action once again. I saw Kei walking towards me. (A/N: No, not the one from Special A -.-)

Kei was my boyfriend. He had emerald green eyes and ruffled, messy red hair. (kind of like Kukai, except older and his hair is more messier and less spiky) I blushed when he winked at me.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Hey, Aya-chan," He whispered. I blushed. "Kei, can you help me with something?" I asked. "Sure!"

"Well, you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"What about him?"

"Well, you are friends with him, right?"  
"Mmhm."

"I was wondering if you can do this for me.." I explained my plan to him. See, Kei knew everything, even about Emiko and Amu and Ikuto. He smirked. "This'll be interesting. Look, there's Ikuto. Guess I'd better start the real game now. Bye, Aya," He called. I smiled and looked back at him, and saw Kei smiling and talking with Ikuto.

Oh yes. This was going perfectly into plan.

Then, I saw a short blonde girl walking down the hall. Strange enough, she was wearing boy's uniform from the same school that Amu went to. He went towards Ikuto and gave him a piece of paper.

I listened closely.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto sighed. "What now, kiddy-king?"

King? Wasn't she a girl? I listened harder. "Since our school is connected, it is okay for us to go here during break. Anyways, don't you dare ever get near Hinamori-san!" She screamed.

My eyes widened. Emiko said something about a person named Tadase, but didn't name their gender. But I wonder why she hated her so much. But, this girl was messing with my plan. They discussed the rest, but I didn't really listen now, I was deciding how I should do this, and I walked to the girl who was walking away.

"Oh-good morning Tadase-chan! I wonder, are you visiting the school here? You're from Amu's school, right? Oh, and Tadase-chan, why are you wearing boys' uniform?" I asked innocently.

Tadase blushed, but his mouth turned into a slight frown. "I-I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!"

I was confused now. "Aren't you a girl? Because you look like one."

I heard Ikuto cracking up behind me. I sighed and if I could turn around without being rude to that girl, I would be glaring at him. "No I'm not!"

I was still confused. A boy or not, he or she looked so much like a girl. I stared off at him in wonder as he stomped back to his school.

Ikuto was laughing hard now. I sighed and ignored his laughing. I was leaving this up to Kei, for now. I smirked as I heard Kei's voice from the hall, but I didn't make out the words, but I knew what he was going to say.

**After School (don't worry..it's not all going to be Aya's POV)**

I waited for Kei to give me the news. Emiko-chan definitely should've told Amu by now. "Did it work?" I asked, when Kei ran to me. He smirked and gave me thumbs up. I smiled back. Emiko probably is doing the same that Kei just did right now. We'd have to arrive at the park before them. I headed out towards the nearest park. Emiko was probably on her way.

**Back To Normal POV**

Amu sighed as Emiko followed her like a playful dog. "Amu-chan, are you sure about this guy?" Emiko asked, pretending like she didn't know anything. Amu frowned. "That pervert is a total mess and such an idiot that I can't stand it!" Amu growled and kicked the dirt infront of her. Emiko sighed. "Hey, Amu?"

"What, Emiko?"

"Can you meet me at the park over there? If I don't show up, please go to the shed nearby and put my ball there."

"Okay."

Emiko waved goodbye and ran to a random building, and giggled mischievously.

It was all going to plan. But her time ran out, so she disappeared into her true self. Since her and Aya's minds were connected, she sent an alarm. (I'll explain why we're connected later)

_Aya! I've ran out of time! Call one of your friends to help you!_

_Gotcha, Emiko-chan._

Aya got out her cell phone and dialed Sophie's number. Sophie was best at sneaky things. "Hello?" "Red alert, Sophie. Trap setter needs a substitute partner," She spoke in code, since she was bored. Sophie laughed silently. "Butthead, nice code talking. Anyways, I'll be right there." And she hung up.

Amu sighed and leaned against the tree. She waited and waited. Amu grunted. Where was that Emiko? She was taking _way_ too long. She sighed and walked to the tool shed. Then, she slid the door open, and went inside. She heard footsteps behind her, inside the shed, and so she sighed and turned around. "Emiko you-" Amu stopped.

Her eyes widened. There, standing there, a certain pervert was standing, a violin case in hand, wide eyed.

And he was the least person she wanted to meet at this time.

"Ikuto…?" Amu gasped.

"Amu..?" Ikuto whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They asked at the same time.

Ikuto grunted, and Amu sighed. "Really, _Amu_, what a coincidence. I never thought we could meet here," Ikuto said, after getting his act together. Amu snorted. "Oh really? You perverted cosplaying pervert! I can't believe that you actually..made me…" Amu trailed off.

"Call me sexy? Become my slave? Become my date for the dance?" Ikuto guessed.

Amu's eyes narrowed at him and her cheeks flushed. "DUH! WAY MORE THAN THAT! Ikuto, you idiot!" Amu cried.

Aya smirked when she arrived with Sophie. "Ah, there they are," Sophie whispered. Aya nodded and they each went to the side of the doors. Aya nodded two times and they both shut the door and stood in front of it, guarding.

While they were arguing, the door suddenly shut, locked. Amu's eyes widened. "What the hell?!" Amu whispered. She tried to yank the door open, but it was no use; it was locked. "We're locked in here?" Ikuto whispered. Amu nodded sadly.

Then, Emiko floated into there and purposely pushed the pile of boxes to fall on top of Ikuto.

"W-wah!" Amu gasped as they fell.

Amu felt crushing pressure on top of her, and saw Ikuto's surprised face inches from hers. Amu blushed madly. His hands were on either side of her face.

Ikuto and Amu stayed like that, awkwardly. "Amu..what's that bag your holding?" Ikuto whispered, finally. Amu blushed deeper at what he mentioned, and the feel of his sweet breath on his face. His eyes were piercing and serious. "I…um..actually was going to buy you a present, since…I forgot to give you one on your birthday. Sorry," Amu said. Ikuto's eyes widened, and they finally got out of that pose, while Ikuto was shoving the boxes out of his back.

Amu blushed while putting out the present for him. Ikuto smiled slightly, and opened it up.

It was a midnight blue, leather choker and had a silver cross on it. (Let's just pretend that that is where he got his choker!!) Ikuto's eyes widened, he'd always wanted this.

"Amu…thank you," He whispered. Amu's blush deepened in color.

"Y-your welcome," Amu replied, clearly embarrassed.

It was an awfully awkward silence.

Then, to Amu's surprise, Ikuto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Amu blushed and her eyebrows twitched. "I-Ikuto..g-get off.." Amu grumbled. Ikuto chuckled slightly. "A kid is so warm…like you're a hot water bottle or something…" Ikuto whispered into her hair. Amu sighed. (btw…they are on the floor…lying down…)

"Amu…is it okay if I give you my present? To pay you back?" Ikuto whispered.

Amu blushed. "Y-you don't have to," Ikuto gave a purr. Amu's eyes widened.

"But I want to…" Ikuto whined. Amu blushed deeper and gave a little smile. "F-fine then, if you want.." Amu whispered.

Ikuto smirked. Amu's eyes widened in horror. His face got closer to hers. Amu's blush deepened.

Unexpectedly, he took out another choker, except it was dark pink and it had a silver cross, too.

"It's my sister's old one." Ikuto whispered.

Amu's blush deepened. She whipped it out of his hands and crawled out of his embrace. She looked the other way stubbornly, still blushing. "T-thanks.." Amu whispered. She took a secret liking to it, and quickly put it on her neck.

Ikuto smirked wider and put his choker on.

"Hm, I wonder what they're doing in there.." Aya wondered. " Shh!" Sophie whispered. Aya laughed. "Sophie, this shed is soundproof. Even outside and inside no one can hear them."

"Oh," Sophie whispered.

Then, a familiar blonde haired boy (or girl) stomped up to them and blushed at Aya. "I'm not a girl. Anyways, why are you guys guarding this? I need to put something in there…" Tadase said.

Aya's eyes widened and she blocked his way. "No, this is currently closed," Aya insisted. Tadase's eyes were confused now. "I thought it was always open," Tadase wondered suspiciously.

They said nothing, but continued guarding the door.

Tadase's eyes widened as he thought of something. He pointed his finger at the door. "Amu's in there, isn't she," Tadase said, as if there was no doubt.

Aya gulped hard.

"No she's not," Sophie lied smoothly. "Don't lie to me, I'm sure she's in there." Tadase whispered. They both gulped hard. "Open the door! Right NOW!" Tadase yelled.

Aya's teeth clenched. "The thieving cat is in there too isn't he. SO OPEN UP!" Tadase shouted, his eyes burning with fire.

Sophie's eyes narrowed and Aya's brain was smoking. She had to think of something.

Fast, before their long desired plan would be messed up.

**Aya: OOOH yeahh!! Cliffhanger!!**

**Amu: OMG!!!**

**Ikuto: OMG!!!**

**Readers: OMG!!!**

**Aya: LOL, anyways, Amu, Ikuto, just what are you doing in there..?**

**Amu: (blush)**

**Ikuto: (smirk)**

**Aya: Well, I hid a camera in that shed too… (hopes for no hentai video to show when she looks at the tape)**

**Amu: (blush) W-we didn't do that!**

**Aya; Uh huh. Suree (sarcasm)**

**Sophie : LOL anyways…please rate and review! She'll update soon depending on your reviews! So REVIEW!! **

**Christine: The neko went like nya nya bara bara guru guru – whoops, sorry! So..umm…hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Love Trap

**Aya: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! And thank you so much!! I finally reached 100 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ikuto: WTF**

**Amu: -.-" So very noisy..**

**Aya: URESAI!!! (means SHUT UP)**

**Amu: (covers ears)**

**Tadase: Hey what's going o-**

**Aya: BAKA INUUUUUUUUU!!! [means Stupid Dog)(gets whip and starts whipping Tadase)**

**Tadase: Ow-ow-i-didn't-do-any-thi-ng-ow-OW! **

**Ikuto: Did you get into that Zero No Tsukiama anime…?**

**Aya: HAI! **

**Ikuto and Amu: (sigh) Figures.**

**Aya: Disclaimer, servant! (points to Tadase) **

**Tadase: Why should I-(gets hit with whip) **

**Aya: Or DIE. (in Shion mode)**

**Tadase: OW!!!! O-okay…Shio-Aya doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Sophie: Dang…I sort of wanted him to die…**

**Chapter 10: Love Trap**

**Aya's POV**

I gritted my teeth. My hands were balled up into fists. This girl-I mean, guy, is messing with my plan! I glanced nervously at Sophie. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you to OPEN UP!" Tadase yelled once again.  
All of a sudden, a brilliant plan came up on my mind.

**Sophie's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at him. Ah, he looked so much like a girl, it was hilarious. But I fought my urge to laugh. I wonder what Aya was thinking. She was the smart one right now, right?! I looked at her and her eyes widened in surprise. I got it. She got an idea. I better find some way to stall, but she needed to speak first.

"Follow my lead," She mouthed quickly, and I nodded. "Of course, Tadase-kun, we'll give you the key." Aya reassured. My eyes widened. What?! Was she crazy!? That was totally stupid. But her head tilted hopefully in my direction and her eyes were serious. I sighed and smiled the best fake smile I could pull off. "Of course!" I said. "Great! Now, where's the key?!" He demanded. Aya smiled and beckoned him over to her. "I think it's somewhere over here," She explained and walked somewhere on the right side of the shed. I smiled a little, that wasn't the right spot. But what was she planning?

"Okay. So where is it?" Tadase said. Aya smiled wider and got the shovel nearby. "I buried it over here," She said, and started digging something out. I eyed her suspiciously. What was she planning? What was she doing? Tadase bent over a little to see closer once the hole was big enough for a few basketball player's height. "Hey…," Tadase started, his voice starting suspiciously. All of a sudden, an evil chuckle escaped from Aya's lips.

My eyes widened in shock. Don't tell me...she's planning to do that?!

All of a sudden, Aya shoved her leg from the pressure of digging her foot into the ground and lifted it high into the air, and slammed it against his back _hard_. "Too late to notice," Aya assumed slyly. Tadase winced and his eyes widened."AAAAH!!" Tadase screamed, and he fell faced down onto the hole. "That's a tunnel that leads back to school!" Aya shouted down. "AS DOING SUCH A TREASON TO YOUR KING, YOU SHALL PAY!" Tadase shouted angrily, now his king traits popping up again. Aya laughed and dug the dirt back into the hole.

I stared at her, speechless. She laughed at my stare. "There was actually a passageway to the school under here." Aya explained. I tilted my head in confusion. She sighed. "I actually read what they say in the manual," She sighed again, going back into her position to guard the shed. I groaned. "Nerd," I teased. She laughed and glared at me.

**Back to Amu and Ikuto**

"So…um…how was school?" Amu spoke suddenly in the midst of silence. Ikuto's eyes widened. "What's with the sudden question?" He teased, a smirk on his face. Amu's eyes glanced at him and she blushed when she saw his insisting smirk. "N-no reason! Geez.." She insisted. Ikuto sighed. "It was okay. The only interesting part was that a new student came in," Ikuto started, his lips twitching.

Amu stared at him and bit her lip. "Interesting…huh.." She muttered. Ikuto's ears twitched. "Feeling jealous?" He teased, and Amu blushed deeper and her eyebrows furrowed. "O-of course not! Who would be jealous because of a guy like you?!" Amu replied quickly, yelling now, an angry look on her face. Ikuto sighed.

"I don't feel that way about her anyways. Her name's Aya Makoto. She's sort of…." Ikuto paused. He did not want to tell Amu what Aya said to him about her.

"Sort of what?" Amu pried. Ikuto sighed and looked back to her. "A friend or something," Ikuto shrugged. "Oh." Amu said quietly.

It became quiet for a while. Ikuto suddenly became bored. Then, an idea popped into his mind. Ikuto's mouth formed into smirk. Amu's eyes widened when his smirk appeared. Ikuto's ears and tail popped up and he suddenly sat next to her. Amu blushed a little at him staring. "S-stop staring.." Amu whispered nervously. "Hmmm.." Ikuto whispered and his face became closer to hers.

Amu's blush increased and her mouth twitched. Then, his face was centimeters from hers, a sly smirk plastered on his face. "O-oh..g-get that smirk off your face!" Amu complained, a red still in her cheeks. His smirk only became wider.

_THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD!! But I have a feeling he's only going to tease her. That's when I come in…_The Embryo Holder whispered, and then charged behind Ikuto. Her hands were behind his back and gave him a push.

"MM!" Amu gasped, and her eyes were wide. Ikuto's eyes were widened and Amu's face were a million shades of dark red. The Embryo Holder's push caused their lips to touch.

_Again._

Ikuto suddenly pushed against her lips slightly harder and his eyes closed. Amu's eyes widened.

_H-he actually…kissed her this time! ON PURPOSE!!!_ The Embryo Holder whispered.

After a while, Ikuto let go softly and stared into her eyes for half a second-and realized what had happened. His eyes widened and he backed away. He covered his mouth..and there was actually a tint of pink on his cheeks. "S-sorry.." He whispered. Amu's eyes were still wide open with shock and her hand was on her lips.

"W-what was that for…" Amu whispered finally. Ikuto turned to her. He stared at her for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't know exactly." Ikuto answered simply. Amu sighed, but she couldn't take her mind off that kiss.  
Amu's eyes swept around the room and quickly avoided Ikuto, but finally, her eyes fixed slowly on him. His dark midnight blue eyes were fixated on her, his eyebrows raised with particular interest. He was sitting down now and his legs were propped up so that his chin was touching his knee. His hands wrapped around his legs and his lips were concealed in a momentarily, serious straight line. His index finger was tapping the thumb of his other hand anxiously; like he was waiting for something. Once her honey glazed eyes and his dark midnight blue eyes met, she blushed and quickly looked the other way while his mouth curled into a full-on smirk.

Amu slid her hair delicately behind her ear. Her mouth quivered and moved slightly to say something, but no words came out. Her brow furrowed. She couldn't speak for some unknown reason; and the silence was strongly bugging her. But this was how it should be, wasn't it? She didn't want to talk to that perverted cat.

Right?

Amu's eyes narrowed at the ground in slits. Her finger traced random patterns on the ground in confusion. Why did she feel so confused? The sensational feeling on her lips let a pulsating feel to it. Even though it wasn't her first kiss with him, this was the first time he had ever kissed with more pressure and looked like he wanted to kiss her.

_How come she could not forget the feeling of his lips against hers?_

Amu's mouth curved into an invulnerable frown and her face was clearly flushed with unbearable embarrassment. This was too confusing; too much for her. But, she would never thing of that again.

And she wouldn't want to think back onto actually_ liking_ it.

Wait, did she just think of liking that kiss?

_Shoot! _Amu clasped her hands to her head and roamed it through her hair in pure anger. Her teeth were clenched.

Ikuto's lips twitched. Then, after smirking wider at her and blinking many times in astonishment, he started laughing. Amu stopped and glared at him. "Just what are you laughing at?!" Amu snapped through her teeth.

"N-nothing.." Ikuto laughed, wiping the happy tears from his eyes. Amu ground and shot up and put one hand on her hip and one on the other. She lifted one hand and flipped her delicate pink hair. "Anyways, we need to get out of here!" Amu instructed strictly and rubbed her hands against each other.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw her put one foot back and the other farther front, and her arms extended behind her and one of them extended in front. Just like a running pose. Her back foot slid slightly as the force was gathered onto that important leg.

"Wait, you couldn't mean-" Ikuto was too late.

Amu's foot dug into the cemented ground and her other foot leaped in front of her and before he knew it-she was charging with all her power at the door.

Her right foot lifted up quickly and folded up higher like it was preparing to bounce quickly against the middle of the doors, and let go suddenly and a _BAM _was heard, but the doors didn't break open. Her foot had hit against the doors, but Amu's foot had let go already and had been hanging in the air, and she was trembling and her eyes widened as she winced.

She grabbed her foot and hopped with one; just like an idiot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" She squealed, and Ikuto started laughing again. "URG!" Amu groaned in annoyance and glared at him, her face flushed with embarrassment and her cheeks red as a tomato.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ah, anyways-" Aya started, but then metal suddenly pushed against them and threw them off of their guarding stands, leaving throbbing bruises on their backs. "OW!"

"What….the…. hell!?" Aya groaned, and looked behind her. Her eyes widened. "I have a feeling their going to try again….maybe we should unlock it this time.." Sophie suggested, rubbing her back in pain. Aya nodded in agreement and unlocked it.

**Back to Amu and Ikuto**

"Y-you stupid cat." Amu hissed. Ikuto's ears twitched and his eyes slowly came to her eyes. "What did you just call me?" Ikuto whispered. "_Stupid. Cat_." Amu emphasized, her eyes narrowing at every word.

Amu folded her arms and glared daggers at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked slightly and stood up like her and frowned, folded his arms glared daggers at her. Amu twitched and her teeth clenched. He was _clearly_ making fun of her.

"Well if you got something to say about-" Amu started angrily, her eyes shut in anger.

"Here, I'll help you break it open."

Amu's eyes widened and she looked up at him, surprised. She most definitely did _not_ expect that from him. Ikuto's smirk fell shortly at her reaction. "What's with that face? Shocked that I'm actually doing something nice for once?" Ikuto suggested sarcastically.

Amu's mouth was gaping open a bit, but she shut it and twitched, a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "I don't need any help," She stated simply.

Ikuto smirked wider. "Well, based on that little demonstration that you just showed me, it's pretty obvious that you need a strong, muscular man such as myself to add some of his power," Ikuto boasted, and lifted up his arm to flex.

But since it was dark inside the shed, Amu didn't notice the completely noticeable, large bulge on his arm.

"Pffft. A strong and muscular man _compared _to _you_? _As if_," Amu scolded, holding back her laugh.

"You are so uncute."

"Like I'd care. I'm taking that as a compliment," Amu scoffed, and to Ikuto, there was an annoyingly smug look on her face.

Ikuto raised up his arms and put them into a level position and his hands were balled up into fists. He turned sideways direction to the door and walked fast towards it and in one strong shove, the doors opened.

He smirked and looked at her reaction.

Part of the girls hair was hanging slightly from her shoulders at the grouched position she was in, her head forward, and her mouth gaping open. Her eyes were wide and shocked, as if she'd seen a ghost.

A long second later, she got herself together and lifted her chin up, closing her eyes arrogantly. "That was just luck!" She assumed, and stomped past him. Ikuto laughed and stared after her retreating figure.

**Ikuto's POV**

A chuckle escaped from my lips as I watched her stomp angrily to her home. I sighed and looked at her now; with a serious look on my face.

Yoru, finally out of hiding, slowly floated up to him with a worried look on his face. "Ikuto-nya, what's wrong?" He asked curiously. Ikuto didn't look at him, his eyes were gazing off. His answer was surprising. Ikuto spoke softly;

"Nothing's wrong, Yoru. It just seems…"  
"I've realized I'm in love with that girl."

I finally arrived home after walking for a while. I took my keys and slid it through the lock and twisted it, and the door opened. My eyes widened for a second when I felt something wrap it's arms around me and tackle me.

"Ikuuuutooooooo!" A familiar voice squealed.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and turned my expression cold. Her blonde pigtails bounced as she tackled me, and looked at me affectionately with her bright violet eyes. "I missed you, Ikuto," She whispered, and closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

I winced but didn't do anything against it. "Utau, you know we can't be like that." I whispered, annoyed, for the millionth time. She pouted. "Who cares if we're siblings!? That won't stop my love for you," She pouted.

I gritted my teeth and softly pushed her off. "Sorry Utau, I need to do my homework," I snapped through my teeth. Utau pouted and sighed as she shut the door.

Once I was alone in my room, and got out my cell phone and dialed the appropriate number that Kei gave to me this morning.

A long ring was heard-until that voice spoke up. "Hello? This is Aya."

"Hello, Aya. It's Ikuto. Kei gave me your number. Say, can you do me a favor? As for 'help'?"

There was a short silence.

"Help, eh? Does it have to do with our note passing this morning?" She asked me.

I paused for a second. "Yes. Yes, it does. Apparently I've fallen for her." I whispered the last part, just in case if Utau was listening.

I heard a loud gasp at the end of the line. "Of course! Tell me what to do," She said excitedly, a wide smile in her voice.

I smirked and breathed in deep as I was about to tell her the details.

**(Amu's POV)**

I sighed as I walked in the door. "I'm home." I called, depressed. "Oh, good morning, Amu-chan!" My mom greeted me. I waved and hugged Amu. I got up the stairs after my dad showed me a clip of Ami singing. Again.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. Why did I have to be locked in that shed?

Why did I have to enjoy that kiss a little?

**(The Next Day [weekend])**

I woke up late due to the weekend. I yawned and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Afternoon**

I apparently ran out of things to do, so I flopped on my bed and swung my legs and there were earplugs in my ear-the music playing in my ears.

I jumped a little at the sound of my cell phone ringing, and then I removed my earplugs and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, um, Amu-chan?"

"Emiko? What's up?" I'd already given her that angry talk I gave her about yesterday. But what could she need now?

"I need you to meet me at this amusement park nearby. It's awesome, you'd love it."

"Amusement park?" My voice picked up in excitement. I haven't been to one in so long!

"Where is it?" I asked.

She hastily explained me the address. "Okay, got it," I said after writing it down. "Okay, I can't wait 'till you get there, Amu! You'd be in for lots of fun!" Emiko cheerfully said.

I smiled softly. "Thanks for offering me this. You've helped lots," I said, and hung up. I dressed up in a black tank top and put a long sleeved white shirt with dark blue stripes that started a little below my shoulders. I put on a black and blue plaid skirt and black socks.

I tied up my hair and put my "X" clip to the side of my hair. "Okay, here I go," I breathed, and walked out of my door and ran downstairs. "I'm leaving somewhere with my friend!" I called, and my parents nodded.

I ran outside and momentarily I reached an amusement park.

I gasped in delight; it was beautiful. There were lights everywhere-it made the place look so pretty and elegant. There were many rides and trees scattered everywhere. (The description is the amusement park in the anime)

Then, violin music rang through my ears softly and gently. My eyes widened. The sound was beautiful and graceful; yet it was somehow..sad. Before I knew it, the sight was moving in front of me and I was running towards the place where the violin was playing.

Then, the violin became louder and louder, but then it stopped. I looked up, a little disappointed, but then my eyes widened.

My hand lowered as I gazed, surprised, at a midnight blue haired, certain cat that was holding a wooden brown violin held gracefully in his hands.

And there was a smirk on his face.

My eyebrows furrowed and I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth.

"So you came." He breathed, his thin, delicate lips barely moving.

**Aya: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I worked hard on it! =] It's sort of a cliff hanger.**

**Ikuto: I-I love her already??**

**Aya: Well, it's already the 10****th**** chapter!! And Ikuto was supposed to love her first.**

**Ikuto: Oh yeahhh…**

**Amu: (Blush) WHY IS IKUTO THERE/!?!W HY DID WE KISS/?!!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?**

**Aya: (Shiver) A-amu-chan…I'm doing this for your own sake.**

**Amu: URGGGGGGG!! (after a long and boring lecture) Okay.**

**Aya: (almost falling asleep) OH! Okay then. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Yoru: **_**Rate and review, nya!**_

**Amu: She will update soon! **_**It depends on your reviews though!**_

**P.S, I REALLY REALLY thank you guys for the reviews. Wow, 100 already! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	11. A Switch of Feelings

**Aya:Omg. I am soo sorry for the long update!! There was school..but now I'm in summer!**

**Ikuto: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH?!**

**Amu: Ignore him. Anyways, don't you have something to announce?**

**Aya: YES! Please read Soccerluver04's fanfictions! She has awesome stories but doesn't get as much reviews as she deserves. The link to her profile is in my profile.**

**Ikuto: Ok ok. And Amu, you can't ignore me.**

**Amu: (oblivious) Why?**

**Aya: (covers eyes) Your so dense Amu..**

**Amu: What?**

**Aya: (glares at Amu) You should've realized already!**

**Amu: Realized what? **

**Aya: Have you ever taken consideration on how Ikuto has been acting around you?!?!**

**Amu: (thinks) Eh?**

**Aya: (about to let go of anger) Amu you are SO dense. **

**Ikuto: Tell me about it.**

**Amu: Hey! What is this all about?!**

**Aya: Oh nothing…you'll have to figure out yourself.**

**Suu: She's so dense-desu! (pours a little bucket of water of Amu's head)**

**Amu: HEY!**

**Aya: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 11: A Switch of Feelings**

Amu stood wide at the figure before her. When he stopped; there was actually a crowd around him, but they started clearing when he stopped and went back to rides.

"W-what the…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Amu angrily, her lips quivering and her brow twitching furiously.

Ikuto had a hard time holding back his laugh and covered up with a twitching smirk.

"I decided I need to spend a little more time with you, _Amu_," Ikuto emphasized, now getting off the steps he was on and walking closer to her.

Amu's eyes widened and a faint blush was on her cheeks. She started to step back.

"D-don't emphasize my name like that!" warned the poor Amu, now backing up against the wall.

She gasped when she felt the wall behind her, knowing it was a dead end.

Ikuto slammed his hand against the wall behind her, pinning her to the wall.

His face leaned down, now immensely close to hers.

Amu's face had blotches of red on her cheeks like watercolors that had been smudged on paper.

"What's wrong, Amu? Too dazed to speak?" He whispered, his breath sweeping onto her like a warm, sweet breeze.

She was blushing so hard that she was surprised that she hadn't fainted yet-wait, _faint_? At the sight of _him_? This was alarming to her. It wasn't like her at all.

But even though she thought of that; her eyes were focused on him.

His hair was the usual, ruffled and messy and always that shimmering dark midnight blue. His face was pale and his figure was slender yet muscular-and there was always that sly crooked smirk of his.

But..those _eyes_. Out of all things her eyes focused on his; lowering slightly if she _was _dazed. His eyes were piercing and dark; no doubt mysterious. They were a dark midnight blue. They started intently down at her, her reflection from his eyes in the moonlight. But that wasn't the main part-the way he was _looking_ at her. His eyes were seductive and filled with an emotion she couldn't detect. But it was _alluring_ somehow.

She was slightly getting mesmerized by them. _Wait, what?_

"Amu?"

Fingers flicked against her forehead and in a second she found herself staring at Ikuto's eyebrows furrowing curiously and his mouth curved into a small smirk, yet his eyes were slightly worried.

Amu blinked and saw Ikuto still in front of her. "I-Ikuto!" gasped Amu, as if she'd never realized he was expecting her to say something.

Ikuto sighed and a smirk curved on his lips as he added, "I guess you _were _dazed," He murmured in a playful tone, and then stuck his tongue out of her.

Amu's cheeks glowed red as she tightened her fists. She narrowed her glare at him; only at him. Keep your glare locked on the person and stare them down until they fail, she thought.

"I was not, you idiot!" Amu shouted, and started running towards him.

Ikuto chuckled and started backing away.

"Yes you were. _Dirty_ thoughts, I suppose. Red cheeks and dazed eyes..?"

"Come back here, you stupid cat!" Amu growled as she aimed blows at him, but Ikuto dodged every one of them smoothly. Amu groaned and stubbornly folded her arms.

They both sent glares at each other, even though Ikuto's glare was obviously playful.

Amu was so into her glare that she only kept her eyes on his, not his movements. All of a sudden, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Ah!" Amu gasped, and looked at the owner of the arm.

Ikuto actually had a _smile _on his face. Literally. Amu blinked a few times in surprise, trying to sum up what had happened. The feel of his arm was warm and comfortable. As if it belonged there. The smell of his fragrance wafted into her nose, it was a sweet smell that she couldn't describe.

Amu's cheeks were glowing and her heart was as loud as a drum and was beating faster than she ever had before. Why was she looking at him this way?

"You can go on rides, can't you?"

Amu's eyes widened and she had the temptation to pull out of his embrace and go on that roller coaster any minute now-but she held back and looked away stubbornly.

"Going on rides is too childish. And get your hand off my waist. People will think we are together. In _that _way." scoffed Amu. He grinned.

"They don't really care. I could go with you to clear up the suspicion."

"NO-Hey..that's actually..a good idea…"

Ikuto smirked wide.

"LET'S GO!" Amu said eagerly, dug her arm around his and charged to the roller coaster nearby.

Ikuto chuckled and ran his hand through his hair as Amu looked back at him, a face beaming at him with a wide smile.

His eyes lowered; that smile made a large effect on his heart.

And hey; he wasn't a bit bothered by that.

They hurried and got tickets, and quickly got in line. Shortly they got on the car. The attendant tightened the belts on them.

Amu's face was excited and flustered. "Woo! I'm so _psyched_!"

Ikuto had a smirk on his face. He rode this ride before; he wondered if she liked roller coasters.

He took a glance at her face as they started moving from the bottom and going towards the top.

_Maybe…._ Ikuto had second thoughts.

_Maybe not. _He decided not to doubt. Amu didn't see the _real_ size of the roller coaster in the view that they had of it on ground.

Once they got a view of the top, Amu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped; more like gawking.

Ikuto smirked wider.

_Perfect._

Amu's face looked _horrified_ for a second. "Scared?" asked Ikuto, a full fledge smirk on his face. Amu glared at him, but hesitated.

"N-no."

Ikuto looked at her doubtingly. Then, the car started moving. Amu's grip on the metal bar tightened.

All of a sudden, the car went into a huge drop. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Amu shrieked.

Ikuto wasn't scared at all, but he pretended to scream like her (not in a girly way) and Amu's arms wrapped around him tightly as his wrapped around her back.

There was one point when they went into a dark tunnel and Amu snuggled up into him more, her eyes shut, and her nose into his shirt.

Ikuto smirked slightly.

_Have people forgotten about me lately? _The Embryo Holder asked reluctantly. _Hm..I think the embryo won't mind..I'll be in her body for only five seconds.._And then she swooped down and engulfed Amu's mind and soul for a short amount of time.

"Amu" looked up at Ikuto with affectionate eyes. Ikuto blinked.

"Please Ikuto..protect me.." She whispered, and snuggled up to him tighter. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her tighter, followed by a sigh, but he still had that smirk on his face.

The Embryo Holder quickly got out of her body, but Amu was still snuggling close to him and shrieking.

After a long time at the roller coaster, they finally got out.

"WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" She shouted in enthusiasm.

Ikuto chuckled. "Yes it was. And Amu, you can let go of me now."

Amu turned crimson when she realized her arms were still around him. She blushed and took a few steps away from him, her hands around her back nervously.

Ikuto chuckled and got close to her face. "Another ride?"

Amu's eyes sparkled and she dragged him to one where you shoot a target and you get a prize.

She gave the host of the game a few dollars and got a bebe gun and set it at the ring, trying to shoot the blue dot perfectly in the middle.

**BAM! **Ikuto sighed.

Amu shot the target, but she got it wrong.  
"Lemme do it…since your particularly bad at it," Ikuto said teasingly, which made Amu groan in anger.

He shot it perfectly. Amu was left wide eyed. "I WANT THAT ONE!" She squealed like a kid. He laughed and got the one that she wanted, which was a blue cat.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For the cat!"

Ikuto smirked and put the cat in his pocket, making Amu's eyes widen. "Get your own," He teased.

Amu growled at him and chased him around.

"Those two lovebirds are so cute," One lady whispered. Amu blushed. "W-why are we here anyways?! P-people are mistaking us for l-l-l-l-l-"

"Spit it out already."

"LOVERS!"

Ikuto was wide-eyed, startled, but his eyes lowered and ruffled her hair. "Is there such a problem with that?"

"Of cou-" Amu started, but when she looked up at him, she stopped, and her eyes were wide. His eyes were intense and luring her in again, and his mouth was into a serious straight line. He was staring at her, waiting for something.

He was serious about this.

"What?" Ikuto asked. Amu blinked. "Nothing," She whispered. Ikuto sighed.

"Hey, I dare you to go on that ride!" Amu said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Amu pointed to the teacups ride. "But its too small-" He complained.

"Rock, paper, scissors, match!" Amu demanded.

Ikuto chuckled at how immature she was; but it was cute.

After 3 rounds, Amu had won, and she was laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes when they were in the teacups.

"Are you done?" He asked irritably.

Amu caught her breath and sighed. "S-sorry, its just that it's really unexpected for you like that. Its uncool," Amu stated.

Ikuto sighed and looked the other way.

"Sometimes I wish I can be like you. Carefree and happy with a great life." Ikuto said suddenly, his hand on his chin.

Amu stared at him at the sudden question, but she was concerned. "Why? You haven't experienced that before?"

Ikuto looked at her. "No. My dad disappeared when I was little and my mom moved somewhere because of her crazed state about my dad. I'm alone in the house with my sister and I had a past that I just don't want to mention right now." His voice was bitter.

Amu was silent.

"I think that its just because you haven't realized that you can enjoy your life with other people who understand you, Ikuto. You just need to have more people-hey, why won't I become one of those people?" Amu said, trying to reassure him.

Ikuto stared at her, shocked, but he smiled. "You already are." He whispered.

Amu's eyes widened.

Then, the ride stopped. "I guess I should walk you home now," He said abruptly, looking at the time.

"It's late."

Amu looked a little disappointed, but she nodded.

When they walked to her house, she blushed and waved him goodbye and was flustered when he winked at her.

Ikuto looked at her when she disappeared into the house, and he walked home.

The Embryo Holder sighed in happiness and returned to her headquarters. She checked the hourglass which let her have a limited time to do this.

Her eyes widened. Oh no!

She immediately contacted Aya.

_Aya! Aya!_

_What?_

_We need to act fast! The hourglass is running out of sand!_

Aya was alarmed.

_How much sand has gone?_

_More than half is empty! We only have four days! If we don't act quick and make her fall in love with him and admit it, it'll be the end of everything! Easter will win and Amu, Ikuto, and the guardians will be gone!_

Aya wrinkled her nose and her brows furrowed.

_That can't be!_

_It's true!_

After a moment of silence, Aya's eyes widened. It depended only on her, Emiko, and Amu and Ikuto.

_I have a plan._

Emiko read the plan in her mind instantly.

_Are you sure this'll work?_

…_.._

_Definitely._

**Aya: Cliffhanger!!! **

**Readers: OMG!**

**Aya: This authors note is gonna be short. Thank you lots for the reviews, there are only four chapters left. And I'll try to make them long. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


	12. Day 1

**Aya: This is gonna be a short Author's Note. After this I'm going to update Spring and then The Twists of Fate. Sorry for not following the poll-but just ****THIS ONCE**** I will do this one because I really wanted to do this chapter and the idea has been bugging me for so long. So sorry! Don't worry-after this I'll try my best to update Spring and The Twists of Fate! But it depends if the poll vote changes.**

**Remember to vote on my poll on which story I should update sooner!**

**Chapter 12: Day 1 **

**Aya's POV**

The day after I chatted with Emiko-I twirled my fingers around a bit and got thinking. It was going to be a little difficult for them to fall in love in approximately four days-now it was the first-and now winter was becoming colder. I lowered my eye lids. There wasn't that much of a chance we could do this. If we fail in making them fall in love before the sand runs out in that hourglass…

It's over.

It would be over for Emiko, me, and the Embryo would be taken in the wrong hands-Easter. Why would it be over for me, you ask? And Emiko?

You see-Emiko was made to be the Embryo's guardian, and so she started out with a very faint light-and you couldn't really see her in any way, even in her human form. Sort of like a chara, except she is larger. But she was born also from hope that the Embryo will be in good hands once again. Like how a chara is born from belief of it's owner. So the more she grew up, the stronger her light came, and she was able to be seen by the Embryo and by people who could see her (only few have that ability.)

But when they foresaw Amu and Ikuto trying to get the Embryo, they planned to rewind time and only for the Embryo to be in good hands and for everything to be in peace and harmony once again between Easter and the Guardians, the only way to fully make the real purpose between the dumpty key and humpty lock work was to make their owners fall in love with each other.

And for the first time; even though they were destined to be together because Ikuto had the dumpty key and the humpty lock, Amu didn't feel it yet; but Ikuto felt a little, but it still wouldn't work that way, and so they arranged this to try to have a chance to change that.

I'm only included in this because I was chosen, out of all people, to help Emiko for this mission. But the cost is that during that matter of time, her senses are locked with mine and whatever happens to her happens to me. That was why we could speak by thoughts.

But the reason why it'll be over for me and Emiko if we don't complete this mission is that Emiko will start fading away in the last four days, starting today. The reason why is because the Embryo will start fading it's light because of this possible out come..and Emiko is that light. And if the Embryo won't be in good hands in the end, Emiko will disappear. And Easter will always be at war with the Guardians-and Ikuto's fate won't be turning out well-which isn't at all good.

That is way Emiko was like a ghost when she met Amu and Ikuto-but she was able to become human because the mission is going well.

Until today-because they aren't falling in love yet. I won't exactly start fading away since I was originally human, but on the last day, I will feel exhausted and weak-and if I don't have the mission end successfully I will disappear, along with Emiko, the Embryo's light, and the humpty lock and dumpty key will not work because the Embryo won't have it's light to support the energy to make it work.

Yes-we took great risks to support this mission-but now it's failing because their progress is not as fast as it is supposed to be. Only Ikuto has fully fallen in love with her, but Amu is the only problem.

It will be slightly difficult to make her fall in love with him, after all, Amu's quite clueless. And now it's starting to snow now, it's already the middle of winter, and it was only a few days 'till the first day of December..

My head snapped up in shock.

How many days exactly?

I got up quickly and flipped through the calendar.

_Emiko!_

_Yes?_

_When is Ikuto's birthday?_

_Um..I think it was on December 1__st__._

I stopped and counted the days 'till December first. My eyes widened.

_Perfect._

_What's perfect?_

_Ikuto's birthday is three days from now. That means that on the last day-it'll be his birthday._

_How would that help? If we fail, that'll only bring the more burden because it was Ikuto's special day.._

_Let's not be too negative! I know there's not much of a chance..but we'll do it if we try our best!_

_Okay then.._

Her tone sounded unsure, but I ignored that after a bit and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Kei's number. I needed his help for this day-and after Kei I needed to text another number.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey," He greeted.

I smiled a bit.

"Kei, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Call Ikuto and tell him to meet you at the café at 2:10, the one we usually go to sometimes. I'm going to go too, with Amu, but don't tell Ikuto. You'll see why."

He was silent for a bit, and so I grew worried a little.

"Okay then. See you." He replied, and then he hang up.

I sighed and smiled. I had to thank Kei for this. Then, I asked Emiko for Amu's number, and then started to text Amu.

It said:

_Hey Amu, it's Aya. I don't think you have any plans, but I would like to know you better :D So how about you meet me at the café nearby at 2?_

I pressed send-and I hoped the she had no plans.

A little while after, I got a reply from Amu. I hurriedly flipped open my cell phone and eagerly read her message.

_Hey Aya! Sure, I'm not busy today. See you._

I smiled in success and flipped back my cell phone and told Emiko that it was going well so far, and she replied to me enthusiastically.

I smirked-I'm definitely going to make Amu fall in love with Ikuto!

**Amu's POV  
**

I flipped back my cell phone and got ready to hang out with Aya at the café, I was sort of excited; as if something very good would happen; but I had no plans today, so of course I would be slightly desperate to have something fun to do. I wonder why she asked so suddenly now, but that's okay.

My thoughts fluttered to Ikuto, and what time we spent in the amusement park.

I blushed remembering it, and then my eyes widened in shock.

Wait, why am I getting excited over him!?

I shook my head and rolled around to the other side of the bed. It couldn't be.

**Later at 2:00**

I got out the door, it was now 2:00. I walked into the sunlight and started walking towards the café. Yes, I was as enthusiastic as ever-so I walked sort of fast. Then, when I was close, I saw Aya waving at me.

I smiled wide and waved back, and ran towards her.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" She greeted, smiling at me wide. I smiled back and then we entered the café. I've seen it before-so it was familiar to me. (A/N: Too lazy to describe café-please use your imagination, pretend it looks like Starbucks) "Want any drinks?" She asked me. I nodded and I pointed to my favorite, and she nodded and ordered hers, and we got drinks.

We sat on opposite facing chairs that could fit two people on each one. I quietly slurped from my soda. "So, Aya-chan, you're from Ikuto's school?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes widened in shock, and then her face brightened. "Yes, I'm in his school." She answered simply and smiled.

"Why do you ask?"

My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting that. I blushed a little. "Well, I was just curious. What do you feel about him?" I blurted.

I regretted it instantly. That question was way to sudden!

I looked up at her nervously, having a strange hope that she didn't like Ikuto more than a friend. After did seem pretty.

Her face softened. "Ikuto's a friend, I help him with things sometimes."  
My face fell a little. She seemed to notice, and she laughed nervously. "No, no, it's not like that, Amu! I only think of him just as a friend. He seems to, also. Besides, I have a boyfriend." She said in a reassuring tone.

I shook my head, blushing madly. "No, no! I don't really care-it's not like a care about him.."

I looked up at her and I received an unexpected response.

Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her eyebrows were high and doubtful, as if she didn't believe me.

"Really…" She said slowly, with a hint of a sarcastic tone. My eyes widened and I sighed, nodding my head.

"Well, anyways," Aya continued, slurping her latte.

"What do_ you_ feel about Ikuto?"

My eyes widened-the question was right back to me, and she was staring at me intently, expecting me to answer.

"To be honest, I don't know exactly how I feel about him right now, it seems it turned from just embarrassment to a possibly friend to…a friend but more of it is something..I don't know what that feeling is. But it seems..different." I answered honestly, blushing a bit from this.

"I know what you feel." I heard her say, and I looked up at her surprise.

I could've sworn I saw her smirk for a second-but it must've been my imagination.

I heard the door of the café open and suddenly that made Aya's face becoming slightly shocked, but then her face brightened and she waved.

I blinked, confused.

"Speaking of Ikuto, he's here with my boyfriend!" Aya said enthusiastically. My eyes widened in shock.

What?!

I turned around slowly, and I saw a very surprised Ikuto besides a very good looking guy-with emerald green eyes and ruffled, messy dark red hair, and he was very muscular.

I blinked-that must've been Aya's boyfriend.

But when I saw Ikuto-my heart suddenly started racing.

I saw Aya wave her hands towards our table, which meant she was inviting them to our table. I gulped, and Kei pulled him towards the table and pushed him, and made him sit next to me and Kei sat next to Aya.

Ikuto glanced at me, but smirked slightly. I glanced at him, and narrowed my eyes at him for a bit, but I could bet that my cheeks were bright red by now.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aya asked, surprised, and Kei's arm was behind her back.

Kei smirked. "We were just hanging out here and we decided to get some drinks."

"Well, we're incredibly lucky we got to meet here!" She said happily.

I sighed. "Yeah-it was such a coincidence to meet you girls here," Ikuto added, glancing at me.

"So, Amu, you _do_ know Aya," Ikuto started, turning towards me, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. My eyes widened, and I frowned. "As a matter of fact, I do!" I scoffed, and her smirked and he poked my nose.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I demanded, glaring up at him, my blush increasing by the second. He chuckled. "For not telling me," He answered, and smirked.

Aya smiled and Kei chuckled.

"Anyways, Ikuto-you're birthday's coming up in the December 1st, right?" Kei started.

My expression didn't change, but I was surprised that Ikuto's birthday was coming up. Should I give him something. But I almost shook my head. It might cause a misunderstanding-but I would feel bad if I didn't give him a present.

But what?

I broke out of my thinking bubble. "Eh?" I said, because Aya and Kei were staring at me, smirks on their faces.

"E-eh?! W-what are you looking at me for?!" I demanded, surprised that that their gazes were all on me.

"Oh, you know. You must be thinking about what to give him as a present?" They told me, with a sly tone to their voices. I stood up in my seat. "Of course I'm not!" I yelled.

"W-w-w-w-why would I think such about _him_?!" I shouted angrily in embarrassment, pointing my finger at Ikuto.

I saw Aya's sigh sadly and Kei shake his head, and an arm pulled me down back to my seat. I gasped, and blushed when I realized that people where staring at whispering to each other.

"Calm down, will you?!" Ikuto whispered into my ear.

I sighed and sat down.

I slurped down my drink and Aya and Kei talked to me about what happened during school, and Ikuto just followed along, occasionally smirking at me.

"Oh, I need to go to the bathroom. You do too, right Amu?" Aya stated suddenly, and then she looked me like she needed me to say "yes."

Without any second thoughts, I said, "Yes!"

Then, we walked out and went into the bathroom.

I looked curiously at Aya.

She was bending down and looking if anyone was in the bathroom, and it turned out nobody was.

"Okay Amu, what do you really think to get him for his birthday?" She asked me.

My eyes widened, and I thought for a moment.

Then, my face brightened and I smiled. "I guess Ikuto deserves a surprise party." I said simply. Aya blinked, surprised, and then she smiled wide.

"Great idea! Wow, even I didn't think of that! I'll make and pass out the invitations. Maybe I'll hand you some to give to some of the guardians." She added, and smiled at me enthusiastically.

I smiled back. "But Amu, you should give him something personal. Like..I don't know.. a share of feelings..?" Aya said, as if she hinted something in her sentence.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"  
She sighed. "You'll find out soon. Anyways, we need to get out now, I need to go soon anyways."  
I checked out my watch. "Oh yeah, I need to go too."  
"So anyways, after we get out, I need to go somewhere with Kei, so I'll have Ikuto walk you home."

Before I could protest, she opened the door and pulled me out and we arrived at our table.

"Kei, we need to go. Ikuto, would you please walk Amu home?" Aya pleaded.

Ikuto glanced at me, causing me to fluster a bit, and then he got up and smirked. "Of course."

Aya smiled and I frowned at him slightly, and then we walked outside.

We said bye to Kei and Aya, and then we started walking towards my home.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him, surprised. "Uh..yeah. I guess so." I replied stupidly.

I sighed, we were silent for most of the walk.

Then, I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Ikuto!"

He turned to me. "What?"

I blushed, and looked the other way. "I was wondering..what you wanted for your birthday.." I whispered, embarrassed.

His eyes widened, and then he smirked. "Oh?"

Then, he grabbed my waist and his lips were to my ear. I blushed madly.

"You."  
My face flushed red. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" I gasped loudly.

He started laughing and he wiped his happy tears from laughing.

"I..was..just..kidding..haha.!" Ikuto laughed.

I frowned and punched him playfully in the shoulder. He sighed and then we walked more, we were near my house now.

"But really.." He started, when we were at my house. I looked at him curiously.

" I _would_ want something from you.." He continued, and then he leaned towards me, getting closer to my face.

I gulped-my heart was beating like drums.

"And..what would that be?" I croaked nervously.

He chuckled softly. "You'll have to figure that out." And then, his lips pressed against my cheek.

I gasped and then I blushed madly.

He let go, leaving me feeling slightly disappointed, and then he smirked. "Night, _Amu-chan_," He added, and waved to me.

I blushed at the name. "B-Bye.." I muttered, and walked into my house.

**Aya: WOO! How was that? (bags under eyes) It's so late..I'm so tired..well..this is the first day..so yeah. Don't worry-there are a lot of things going to happen in the later 3 days.**

**Ikuto; She hopes there wasn't any confusion with the explanation of things in this chapter. So yeah.**

**Amu: Anways-please rate and review and vote on her poll! She worked really hard on this chapter-and she wants to write the second chapter too! She'll try to update this depending on your reviews-and the poll vote!**

**Aya: ****Please rate and review!**


	13. Day 2

**Aya: Okay guys-so sorry for the long wait! I recently got into this anime called Clannad..and its freaking good! It may be a little uneventful at first, but the more you watch it, you get interested. And it already made me cry like 2 or 3 times! In a good way. Okay-enough about other anime. Now it's the long awaited second day! It's gonna be surely a twist!**

**Ikuto: What do you mean?**

**Aya: Can't tell you.**

**Ikuto: (pouts) Tell me! (stares at Aya longingly trying to tempt her)**

**Aya: (slightly mesmorized) It's y-**

**Amu: (puts hand over Aya's mouth) SHUSH! Don't fall for it!**

**Aya: (wakes up from daze) OH! Thanks Amu! Anyways, I WATCHED HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE AT MIDNIGHT!! Woot! I loved it! Luckily my friend was there too. Did anybody else go at midnight? Anyways, enough of my blabbing-here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Day 2**

**Aya's POV**

What do you think we should do next, Emiko?

_I have an idea. Rima will be a part of it._

What do you mean?

_Tell you what, I need you to convince Ikuto to.._

My eyes widened as she explained to me.

_Emiko, you're a genius!_

**Amu's POV**

The next school day beginning was the usual, slammed the snooze button and slipped on my clothes quickly, grabbed some toast and ran out the door.

I breathed in the fresh air and smiled, today was going to be a good day, hopefully.

"Hinamori-san!" I heard a familiar voice call from the gate.

My face brightened. Tadase-kun! "Tadase-kun!" I called, and ran to him.

I smiled at his princely face. "Good morning. Let's go to class, shall we?" He asked, and then I nodded and we headed towards class.

As I walked into class, my eyes widened in surprise as the people in the class nearly jolted in their chairs when they saw me and started whispering to each other.

I raised my eyebrow as I sat in my chair.

Rima sat next to me, looking at me with a worried expression. "Have you heard the rumor going on lately?" She asked me.

I turned to her, surprised. "What rumor?"

Rima sighed, and then, all of a sudden, a girl with short dark brown hair stood up in her seat and looked at admiringly, her hands entwined with each other.

"Amu-sama, is it true that you're dating a boyfriend already?!" She cried, looking at her eagerly.

My eyes widened. Boyfriend?! "W-what are you talking about?" I slightly stuttered, but at the end trying to keep cool. Another girl stood up. "Don't pretend you don't know! This is THE Prince of the High School nearby, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

My eyes widened. Ikuto?! IKUTO?! I stood up in my chair. "EEEEEEEHHHH?!" I screamed, my face red. How could've this happened?!

Rima looked upset and held out a poster of me and Ikuto during the amusement park, pinning me to the wall.

I gulped down, remembering. The headline was: "Famous New Couple?"

How the hell did that get out!??!

"Amu, is this true?" She asked me, a deadly aura coming out of her.

"No, Rima, absolutely not!"

Rima sighed again in relief. "It's not that I don't like him, Amu, because I figured that if you didn't tell me, your best friend, that you had a boyfriend, I wouldn't forgive you." She threatened, and I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Amu-sama! This is no time to be joking around-" The girl pestered again.

"KYA! LOOK! IT'S TSUKIYOMI-SAMA!" The other school squealed, and all the girls rushed to the window, and to my horror, a familiar pervert was standing on the tree next to the building.

His eyes widened, and blinked, clearly surprised. The girl in the front quickly opened the window and then he leaned forward, ignoring all the girl's questions, and unexpected he made a salute. "Yo."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Ikuto?!" I asked, furious.

"Eh? So you actually do know each other?!" A guy said, his face disappointed. Ikuto just smirked at that and looked at me.

" I was just going to pay my girlfriend a visit, that's all."  
My eyes widened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?!?!?" The class, mostly girls, gasped.

I stepped back, my face probably red. "W-what are you talking about?!" I yelled, folding my arms. Ikuto chuckled, and hopped from the window. "Well, I'll be going now. See ya later." Then, he disappeared.

The students chatter began again, filling into my ears as I rubbed my temple in frustration. What's with him; declaring me as his girlfriend?! I lowered my eyelids, bush increasing by the very second.

Then, I noticed Rima having a very determined look on, as If she was thinking hard about something.

"Rima-chan?" I asked.

Rima snapped out of it and looked at me. "Yes?"

"What's wrong? You're spacing out." I asked.

Rima shook her head. "It's nothing.." Rima said softly, but I could tell she had something stirring up in her mind.

After school, as I walked alone on the street as it was starting to get dark. I yawned and stretched, it was an exhausting day of school, especially of what happened this morning. I winced, I remembered it when I just wanted to forget it.

I sighed, and then all of a sudden, I felt firm arms wrap around me and put a hand tightly around my mouth.

W-what the hell?!

My eyes widened in fear and then I screamed against the man's hand, and then he let go for a brief second, for me only to find a handkerchief pressed against my nose and mouth.

I felt my eyes droop. What's happening to me?!

Then, darkness was all I saw and I fell into a deep sleep.

My eyes opened slowly, and I looked around drowsily. I was in an unfamiliar room, well, it felt like I was swaying. The room was dark, but I could tell it was luxurious. Then, my eyes widened, and when I turned, I was facing, to my horror;

A horribly familiar pervert, wearing a dark blue robe. He was sleeping.

I blushed deep red, and realized I was in a robe too. Wait, how did I get here?!

I turned red. Wait, I didn't do_ that_, did I!?

My heart pounded against my chest. No, no, no, if I woke up now then I would've felt pain so I would've winced. I sighed in relief. But then again, it worried me that I wasn't wearing any other clothes on but this robe.

If he woke up now it would be a disaster!

Then, he shifted and his eyes blinked. My eyes widened and I turned even more red. Why did I just jinx myself?!

Then, his eyes widened, and then he snapped up in his bed, running his hand through his hair, as I quickly followed.

"Where am I?! Why am I wearing this?!" Ikuto exclaimed, pointing to his robe, and looking at me fiercely.

I glared at him. "How would I know?! The next thing I knew when I was trying to get back home I was kidnapped or whatever!" I jabbed back.

"No way, I was kidnapped too!" Ikuto explained.

My eyes widened. "We should get up and see if there is anybody around." I suggested, but then he stopped me with his arm. "No, Amu, this might be dangerous. Wait here," He said with a protective tone.

My eyes widened. "But-"  
"No buts, Amu, I'm serious. Stay here. I'll be back." Ikuto said reassuringly, and fixed his robe, and opened the door outside, which revealed some light, and he closed it behind me.

For some reason I felt the feeling of trust wash through me, as if I should listen to him and stay put.

I sighed and blushed, running my hand through my hair. Why did he protect me suddenly like that? But I had something more important to think about. What had gotten us into this?! Out of all people, I was with him!? But why? Fear engulfed me, and I gotten scared that someone had kidnapped us, but then if they did, why did they let us stay somewhere so nice? But then again, no matter how nice the place is, that can't lift of the suspicion.

I opened the blinds of the window and my eyes widened as I stare into endless waters, and a seagull passing through.

_The sea?! _

Just where the hell were we?! I stomped in the room angrily, and sat on the carpet, my arms flung over my knees. Just what was going on?

I looked around the room-heck this room looked definitely like it was apart of a mansion. There was a chandelier at the top and an elegant carpet on the floor, and a ebony table in front of the bed. There was only one bed, (to my worst fears) and there was a mirror closet on the side, and a bathroom towards the door.

Then again, I somehow felt safer when Ikuto was here.

I blushed again, probably because he was a guy and knows how to defend himself-that's it, but I just hope that he won't hurt himself. After all, he's human.

To my relief, he opened the door, his eyes not changing, but his brow was furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up, walking towards him. "We're at sea, it seems like this ship is auto piloted. Nobody but us is on this ship, and since it's auto piloted, it won't stop until it goes to it's destination." He announced, his voice heavy with worry.

My eyes widened and my face filled with worry. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. If anything bad happens, I'll protect you." He said so confidently that I lost all what I was going to say at that moment, and just stared at his face, shocked, but felt the reassuring feeling of security all over me-even if there was a teensy bit of fear.

But then again-_we were the only ones that were at this ship_.

I stared at him and nodded, and then I walked out of the ship and put my arms against the poles and breathed in the salty sea air. "Ikuto," I said with a deep breath.

"What?"  
I turned to him once the sun rose up, causing great light to cause in the sky, and the cool breeze went against my face and my hair blew with the wind. I smiled warmly and said happily, "I think that you're really a good guy, Ikuto." I told him, and then watched his reaction.

His gorgeous face blinked, surprised, and I could've sworn I saw his cheeks go pink. Then, he looked the other way stubbornly and scratched his head nervously. "R-really you just notice now?!" He said angrily, and I laughed. Then, he stared at me a bit, to my surprise with some sort of longing-and then he looked the other way and put his hands behind his head.

"Damn, why did you have to be so cute," He murmured, then I blushed and laughed again.

It seemed like all the problems washed away at that moment.

"Anyways-we've got some problems to handle-but while we're here we might as well enjoy ourselves to the fullest."

"Eh?" I asked, turning red. He looked at me with a smirk, his eyes-_oh_- those eyes!

Why do those eyes always have to keep me speechless?!

"Hey, I didn't mean something like that. Geez, Amu, now you're in the mood to do it already?"

I glared at him and was about to throw a big punch at him. "You-pervert! ARGH!" I groaned, and aimed a punch at him, but he smirked, dodged it, and laughed.

I sighed and stopped, and glared at him, my face extremely red.

"Anyways, there's plenty of food in the kitchen downstairs, so we'll help ourselves," Ikuto changed the subject suddenly. I couldn't help but follow him-I suddenly felt very hungry.

I gasped when I saw food lined up across the tables like a buffet, and we got some food and sat down on a table near the view.

I ate happily, and Ikuto ate too. "We can't let our guard down. After all, we don't know why those guys kidnapped us, so we better not fell too happy about this," Ikuto stated, a serious look on his face.

I gulped down my food. "I guess you're right," I said, and nodded.

After we got outside, it was already evening, and all of a sudden, waves crashed against the boat, getting rougher now. "I-Ikuto!" I called, and he grabbed my hand and we got inside the room.

I panted, and looked at him worriedly. He looked at me, his eyes wide. "I-It's not strong enough to sink this boat, right?!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Of course not. It's just getting a little rough," Ikuto reassured me, and I sighed in relief. Then, I looked at my arms, and turned red realizing they were wrapped around his waist.

I gulped and let go suddenly, and I'm sure that my face is extremely red right now.

Ikuto cleared his throat nervously.

"A-Anyways, I'm going to go shower!" I declared, and step foot into the bathroom and shut it.

I panted, and slid down the door after I locked it, running my hand through my hair.

What could've gotten us into this mess?!

I sighed and undressed out of my robe and got into the shower.

I relaxed as I felt the warm waters pounding against me softly as I cleansed myself, and just when I was about to turn off the shower the ship shook and fear engulfed me at that moment.

"Ah!" I gasped, and I turned off the shower and I ran without any second thoughts out the door, the lights had gone out, and I jumped onto Ikuto and wrapped my arms around him, trembling.

"W-what was that?!" I whispered, since it was dark, I couldn't see him but his figure.

"I think the ship just shook a little. There's a storm outside. But don't worry, this ship is strong," He reassured me, and then the ship stabled a bit, and the lamp light suddenly turned on.

My eyes widened as I saw him staring straight at me.

I was too shocked. I had _no clothes on_-I was _wet_-and I was pressed against him and my arms were wrapped against him.

Ah! Stop looking, you idiot!

Please lamp, turn off again!

**Aya: WOOT! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ikuto: Ooh I saw her na-**

**Amu: (throws a pillow at Ikuto) PERVERT! And Aya…**

**Aya: (gulps)  
Aya: HOW DARE YOU!**

**Aya: (falls asleep)  
Ikuto: O.O Anyways, it is late..**

**Amu: (sighs) I guess so.**

**Ikuto: Anyways, RATE AND REVIEW!**


	14. Day 3

**Aya: So sorry for the long wait! ****  
**

**Ikuto: Lets see here, oh I saw her n-**

**Amu: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Ikuto: Na-**

**Amu: I'll give you a kiss if you don't say it! (instantly regrets saying this)**

**Aya: O.O Woah! Yay, Amu! You've finally grown!**

**Amu: What's that supposed to me-**

**Amu: (blush and kisses)**

**Aya: (takes picture) Muahaha..this is going on my blog..**

**Amu: AYA IF YOU POST THAT UP YOU ARE SO GONNA-**

**Aya: (yells over Amu) I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA ENJOY!!!!**

**P.S. If there is any confusion: when Amu hugged Ikuto it was midnight, so it's practically Day 3 already**

**Please read what I wrote at the end of this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Day 3**

I blinked as I stared into the dark orbs of his eyes-staring down at me. Uh oh.

What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!

My heart was thumping uncomfortably hard against my chest, my body becoming tense each second.

I got my brain thinking hard, as I gritted my teeth.

Then, it popped into my mind!

There it was!

I let go quickly and swiftly covered my chest with my arm.

"Sorry Ikuto!" I yelled quickly, and flung my fist quickly and forcefully against his cheek.

As for me, I took this as an opportunity since he was distracted, and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and slammed the door right after. I sighed in relief, my accelerating heart slowed down a bit-but what should I do when I see him after I dress up?

I sighed as I walked over to dress up. I didn't know, I didn't know how to face him after all what just happened.

I slapped myself in the forehead in pure disappointment. I was so dumb! I should've at least put a towel on, instead of jumping out at him naked without any second thoughts because I was scared of a little thunder!

And now I just resulted in punching him..

Wait, why did I feel guilty of punching him!?

I furrowed my brow and clutched my chest, nervous. I mean, he deserved it, still looking at me even though he knew I was cloth less. But then again, it _was_ my fault for jumping at him in the first place.

As I got all my clothes on, I stared at myself in the reflection of the mirror.

There was still pink in my cheeks-same pink hair as always, and a frown on my face.

I pulled my cheeks up with my fingers, making it look like a forced smile. "C'mon, Amu, be normal!" I whispered to myself, and put my mouth into a straight line.

I sighed and inhaled as I unlocked the door.

I exhaled quietly as I opened the door-into the challenge that I was going to face.

Ikuto stared at me irritably, his hand on his cheek.

I blinked, that wasn't the reaction I thought it would be.

"Um..what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

Ikuto laughed bitterly. "What's wrong? My cheek is what's wrong, idiot, what was that punch for?!" Ikuto demanded, pointing angrily at his cheek.

I blinked, and then dropped to the floor, shocked, and I bent my head so I was facing the floor.

"Amu.."

"Pfffff…" I couldn't hold it any longer-I exploded with laughter. I laughed so much I hurt my sides as I was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Now, look here Amu, don't laugh at _me_ in this situation," Ikuto growled, but I still kept on laughing, ignoring his comment, my eyes were closed.

All of a sudden, I felt as if something was on top of me.

My laughing stopped and my eyes widened as I saw a smirking Ikuto looking down on me, pinning me down to the floor.

"Uh-" Before I could say anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips against against my cheek.

My cheeks turned red. "Um, Ikuto," I started, but he didn't reply, and started making a trail of kisses down my jaw line, to my chin-I shivered.

"Hey-Ikuto, what are you-eep!" I gasped, d-did I just..

Did I just feel teeth on my ear?!

"Ik-u-to…." I emphasized, glaring demonically at him. Ikuto smirked wider. "Did you just…"

"BITE MY EAR?!'

Ikuto smirked wider and poked my nose. I blinked and held my nose, blushing like crazy. "What was that for!?" I demanded, blushing. Gah, he's smirking!

"Punishment."

I blinked.

"Eh?"

Ikuto's annoying smirk fell. "Punishment for your laughing, dummy."

"Hey, don't call met that!" I yelled, and he chuckled.

"Anyways, you brushed your teeth, right?"

I raised my eyebrow at the sudden question. "Um, yeah…"

"Okay, let's get to sleep then," He said, and then slid his arm under my back and lifted my legs, as I felt the ground underneath me disappear.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second! Put me down!" I stuttered, embarrassed.

He chuckled and let me down on the bed and laid down next to me.

I blushed beet red, and kicked him. "Floor!"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes as he turned to me, smirking. "Go."

"Nooooo!" He whined like a kid.

I sighed. "Your such a kid."

"So?"

"Whatever," I sighed, and turned to the other side as I slowly fell asleep.

_I was in a dim lighted place, there were candles everywhere and there was a bed._

_I looked down at my clothes; I had a hot pink dress that reached up to a little above my knee._

_All of a sudden, I found myself looking at Ikuto on top of me, smirking._

_For some reason I said nothing-and pulled him down closer to me. "I love you." I heard him say, and then I got a clear view of his bare chest and then he pressed his lips against mine, for some reason I didn't protest. He smirked again as I pulled him closer, our bodies pressing as he left soft trails of kisses against my skin as his hands began to-_

My eyes shot open and found myself facing the wall and the floor as I suddenly remembered all the past events that had happened. It was still dark, it was probably four in the morning. I felt arms wrapped around me and soft breathing behind me.

I gulped and looked behind me, seeing a familiar pervert sleeping behind me.

I almost jumped and woke him up, but my teeth were clenched and I bet my face was red right now. He was hugging me, hugging, me, while I was sleeping!

That pervert!

But more importantly-what the hell was that dream?!

I blushed beet red-why did it have to be so perverted?! I mean-good thing I woke up during the bad part, but why did I have it?! There's gotta be some reason why I had it-

No way.

No way. No way! Not possible…

But then I had second thoughts and turned to him, looking at his face.

His face was calm and peaceful, as if he was having a nice dream. I smiled slightly. His dark midnight hair was messy as usual, and his arms were still wrapped around me.

Even though he kissed me in my dream, the feeling felt so real..

I touched my lips with my finger and let them go.

My cheeks flared as I thought about this.

Maybe this once..

I'll return the favor, somehow, later.

I sneaked closer to him, blushing redder every single second, and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips softly against his cheek, now blushing like crazy.

I let go and wrapped my arms again around his waist, unconsciously and snuggled up to him closer and then I fell asleep in his warm, comfortable arms.

After that I still wondered why I did that.

But I had a feeling the answer may be coming soon.

**The Morning After (apparently four hours later)**

My eyes opened slowly and I saw Ikuto's face immensely close, staring at mine.

"Good morning," I yawned, and saw him raise his eyebrow at me.

Then, my eyes shot open and saw my hands around his waist and his face was _way _to close to me. "G-gah!" I gasped, and let go.

"How come I find you snuggling to me like a teddy bear when I wake up?"

I laughed nervously, my cheeks still red, "I-I guess I have a habit of clinging to things at night.." I lied, still embarrassed about last night.

Ikuto stared at me for a bit, and sighed, "Alright, anyways, we better get going."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

He looked at me, his face serious. "We're here, and it appears that the boat has stopped at it's destination."

My eyes widened.

"What!?"

I watched him go out the door in fear. My lungs hitched in my throat, I couldn't speak. He turned to me, smirking.

I blinked.

"Are you..scared?"

I blushed and started to panic. "N-no way! Absolutely positively no!" I shouted with my eyes closed. Then, I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Eep!" I squealed, and looked behind me.

"See? You are scared." I heard Ikuto's voice behind me, a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and blushed deeply when he wrapped his arms around my waist and lead me out the door.

"H-hey, l-let me go!" I stuttered, pushing against his grasp, poking him with my elbow or anyway he could.

To my disappointment he didn't flinch. I sighed and lowered my hands, surrendering. He looked at me in surprise. "That was easy," He huffed, making me glare at him.

He chuckled and we walked outside of the ship.

We faced the wide open, it was a forest beyond us.

I gulped. Ikuto said nothing and we stepped forward into the forest. "How thick do you suppose this forest is?" I asked, putting the green vines away from my face.

The forest seem long, full of trees and flowers and there were vines everywhere.

When I was done getting the vines away from my face, I looked around. "Ikuto?"

I didn't see him.

The only things around me were vines, and trees.

"Ikuto!" I yelled.

I started to panic. "Ikuto?!" I called, trying to push the vines away, finding nothing. I clenched my teeth. I was so scared! "Ikuto!" I yelled, but then when I started running, I fell face first into a murky lake.

When I opened my eyes I was in the depths of the lake, but I could see the sunlight streaming down. There! I tried to swim towards it, but my lungs ran out of breath.

"Mmph!" I yelled in the water, but I couldn't even hear the words-only bubbles came out. It was harder to breathe.

It was too much-I couldn't do it. My energy was drained and I couldn't breathe.

Ikuto!

My eyes closed and I blacked out, but before I closed my eyes, I saw a body swimming over to me.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Amu! Amu! Wake up, please!"

Ikuto…?

My eyes refused to open yet, but the sunshine wasn't as bright as before. "Amu…"

Then while I was lying down, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight in his arms.

"I love you!"

Wait..what?

Did Ikuto just say..he loved me!?

All of a sudden, I felt lips pressed onto mine.

My eyes shot open and my cheeks flared. For some reason I did nothing in protest! "Amu?" He whispered, and pulled away so he could see my face.

"Iku-"

'Thank goodness," He said, pulling me in again. I blushed, but was even more nervous at his words.

"Amu..did you hear what I said before?"

It was silent for a while, as I decided what to say. I guess I should say the truth.

"…….."

I nodded hesitantly.

"Amu.." He whispered, and let me go.

I blinked as he helped me up.

His mouth opened to say something, but then all of a sudden a shadow appeared above the trees behind him.

"I-Ikuto, there's something behind you!"

He turned around swiftly and got infront of me.

"A lion?"

It looked like a lion..the mane seemed wavy and long.

Wait..hold on..

The figure walked closer.

It was actually a girl that was short and had long, wavy blonde hair.

Rima!?

Rima looked at us irritatingly. She pointed at her hair. "I can't _believe_ you guys mistook me for a **lion**," Rima spat, clearly mad.

I laughed . "Aha..sorry.."

I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here, Rima!?" Ikuto asked.

"I have a vacation house here."

"WHAT?!"

Later on, we approached her large vacation house. "So yeah, sorry about that. I had my man-slaves kidnap you and put you on the ship and arrive here. Sorry." Rima sighed as we entered the house.

"W-what?!" Me and Ikuto yelled.

Rima sighed.

"WHY?!" I cried, clearly frustrated.

What's with you Rima?!

"That's a secret. You'll thank me later," Rima replied simply, a bored look on her face.

I groaned but Ikuto said nothing, but had a "pissed off" face.

"Anyways, Amu, Ikuto, clean up. I'll go with you, Amu. You guys are a mess."

I sighed and I followed her to the baths.

"Amu, I'm going to leave you new clothes over here," Rima said, her voice echoed in the bathroom, and I saw her put new clothes next to the edge.

"Thanks Rima."  
"No problem. Don't stay in too long," Rima called, and shut the door.

I sighed and removed my clothing and entered the large bath.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, it was more like a hot spring than a bath.

I looked up at the ceiling.

It looked like a had a decision to make. Ikuto confessed to me, and said that he loved me.

My cheeks flared red thinking about it. Ah~what should I do?!

**After the bath and after dinner**

"Okay Ikuto, Amu, we can't stay here any longer."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow and I looked at her confused, and put down my fork.

"Why?" I asked.

Rima sighed and slapped her forehead. "Because, another part of my family is going to stay here soon and plus it's Ikuto's birthday tomorrow. We can't leave him here away from everyone," Rima explained, and sat up.

Before we could say anything, a helicopter arrived in front of the door.

We were pulled outside by Rima, and the wind gust into my face.

"Gah-Rima!" I yelled.

"What the-!" Ikuto called, shocked.

We climbed in with Rima as he headed towards home.

**Arriving at Amu's home**

After we arrived in Tokyo, Rima prepared a limo, and so right now I was getting out and going towards my home. "How am I supposed to face them?" I sighed. Rima blinked. "Oh yeah, I already told your parents. No worries."

"Thanks Rima!" I yelled, feeling absolutely giddy since she did that for me.

Rima smiled slightly. "No problem."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, Amu, we're at your house."  
I looked outside and it was true. I got out the door and waved.

"Bye, Amu."

Ikuto said it so suddenly and so seriously that it made me blush. Rima had a suspicious look on for a second. "Bye," She called, and the door shut and I stayed on the sidewalk until the car disappeared.

I clutched my chest and my cheeks flared. My heart was thumping. I got my key from my bag and opened the house door.

As I entered, I saw it was dark outside; mom and dad must be out with Ami.

I sighed and closed the door.

The past day and a half were crazy-I can't believe that happened!

Most importantly..

I slid down the door, my hand still clutching my chest.

Then, it was so clear it was like I was seeing it in front of me. I finally knew the answer.

Why I had that dream, why I didn't protest when he kissed me or pulled away, or why I ever blushed when he said bye or kissed his cheek.

I loved him.

**Aya: OMG!!! CLIFFHANGER!! Anyways, the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST ONE!!**

**Ikuto: S-she loves me! Aww..Amu..koi…**

**Amu: (blushes like crazy) SHUT UP!**

**Aya: AHAHAH! Anyways, RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Aya: I might update this sooner than Spring, because this story is ending in the next chapter. But it depends on your reviews though. so..RATE AND REVIEW!!**

**Okay, here's the note:_ Thank you all who read this far. Now-stay tuned for the final chapter!_  
**


	15. The Final Day

**Aya: I finished this when I got back from vacationing…and I got a gazillion emails! I need to catch up…anyways..THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR. I think I'm gonna tear up when I'm done with this story.**

**Now, on to…**

**THE FINAL LAST CHAPTER OF..**

**The Embryo's Unexpected Promises! =]**

**Chapter 15: The Final Day**

**Aya's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as rays of light enveloped my eyes, my body shifted under my warm, comfortable blankets.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, and looked at the window.

It was snowing.

Then I shifted my gaze to the calendar.

December 1st.

I smiled weakly. Happy birthday, Iku-

_Oh!_

I gasped as I felt immense pain from my chest, and my hand clutched my chest strongly. I groaned in pain, it was as if my chest was going to tear apart.

All of a sudden, the pain was gone, but it was still lingering and made my body become unpleasantly heavier. I gulped many mouthfuls of air and it became harder to breathe now.

For now, I knew it was starting.

So this is what it felt like.

"Aya!"

I slowly looked up with weak eyes and saw a faint figure, so I squinted to see who it was.

"Emiko?!"

Emiko's body was faint and almost transparent. "You're in pain, you can't go to school-"

I swiftly shook my head and got out of my bed, more like staggered out of my bed. "No-Emiko! We have to go through this! We have to do this! Emiko, I thought you were more than that! Throwing away all we've done because all of a sudden I'm weak!? You can't let this happen, Emiko-the Embryo depends on us, the world of Amu, Ikuto, and the guardians depend on us to make them win!"

Emiko lowered her eyes sadly. "Okay."

I nodded and smiled weakly. "C'mon Emiko, we've got a job to finish."

Emiko smiled and followed behind me as I got ready. "Let's do our best!"

"And let's hope that Amu confesses."

After I was done, with difficulty I staggered down the stairs and grabbed my lunch. "Good luck." I heard Emiko say, and then she followed me out the door.

**Amu's POV**

I walked to school in a dazed state.

I obviously admitted I loved Ikuto last night, right? If so, does that mean I'm tired of denying my feelings now?

My cheeks turned red. Of course. I really do love him…

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"G-gah!" I almost shouted, and then I turned around.

My eyes widened as I stared at the guy I was just thinking about.

Ikuto.

He smirked a little. "Yo."

I gulped and I felt my blush increase as I looked the other way, refusing to look him in the eye. "H-happy birthday…" I murmured.

I glanced at him and there was a tint of pink in his cheeks. Eh?

Maybe he remembered what happened yesterday?

"Thanks. So..did you get me a present?" He asked suddenly, now his signature smirk on his face.

I blinked, now blushing like crazy. "U-umm…" I quickly got out something from my backpack.

His face fell and he glared at me. "Amu…really? Catnip?"

I giggled. "Hey, cats like catnip, right?"  
Ikuto shrugged and put it in his backpack. I gulped and blushed even more on what I was about to say. Jeez, what's wrong with me?! I haven't blushed this much in a while.

"Ikuto!"

His head snapped up in confusion at my sudden call of his name. "What?"

I gulped.

"Meet me in your school gym after school!" I yelled quickly, blushing like crazy, and then I quickly ran to my school.

Gaaah!!!!

I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!! I shook my head while I was running to class. Tell him that and run away? I'm such a coward..he probably thinks weirdly of me right now!

**Ikuto's POV**

"Meet me in your school gym after school!" She yelled, her face now red as a tomato for a reason that I didn't know. Then she ran quickly away from me.

But…what could she mean?

But then again I watched after her in confusion as she ran quickly away to class.

Then my eyes widened.

She couldn't possibly mean..

I gulped nervously. Oh man.

I should be happy, right? I mean..

1. She told me to meet her in the school gym.

2. She was blushing when she told me to.

Excitement started stirring in my body.

I walked towards my school, trying to cover up on how excited I was.

I couldn't wait school was over.

**Amu's POV**

I opened the sliding door and panted all the way to my desk. I dropped my bag onto my desk and fell into my chair, my face flustered and embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" A familiar polite voice asked worriedly next to me. My head snapped up in surprise. I laughed and scratched my head. "I-I-I'm fine, Tadase-kun!!"

Tadase-kun raised his eyebrow, but then replaced it with a smile. "Okay then, Hinamori-san."

I sighed. I've got to tell him sooner or later.

Who would've known I'd fall in love with Ikuto?

Obviously fate, but it just seemed complicated. Though..I had no regrets. I remember myself denying it countless times. But now I'm tired of it.

Thinking about it made my blush. I shook my head. No need getting excited, Amu! We're in the middle of class here!

Besides, after school I'm going to have to position everyone in his school gym before he comes and he gets a big surprise.

But, I don't know if I would bring myself to confess.

It was an extremely embarrassing thing for sure-confessing your love. If that person doesn't like you. But Ikuto…

He said himself that he loved me. I blushed even more, butterflies increasing in my stomach.

I had to think about it then. How am I going to confess to him?

…..

Got nothing that's not utterly embarrassing.

Gah, who am I kidding?! I doubt I'll be confident enough to confess to him tonight!

I think.

**Break right before school ends**

"Tadase-kun?"

Me and Tadase sat down on the school lunch table after I told him that I needed to talk about something. I gulped nervously.

Tadase smiled genuinely. "What is it?"  
"Tadase…I love Ikuto."

Tadase's face surprisingly didn't change but his grin became wider. "I know."

"Y-you do?!" I screamed, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Amu, I've already given up on you. Ikuto loves you much more than I ever will, and I believe he'll take good care of you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Tadase. "Thank you, Tadase."

We let go and Tadase looked at me sternly. "Don't forget to tell Ikuto your feelings as soon as you get the chance to. I'm not forcing you, but I think that's the best idea."

I blinked, and then blushed. "Thanks, Tadase. Friends?"

He smiled. "Friends."

"Tadase, thank you-for being my first crush and introducing me to love."  
In a friendly way, I pecked him quickly on the cheek and started running out of school.

**Five minutes after school**

My footsteps ran extremely fast to the gym, so fast I couldn't believe myself. I started panting for a second-and then I turned on the lights inside the gym.

"I'm here!"

Aya popped her head out of the curtain. "Nice timing, Amu! He's going to be here in five minutes!

The gym had a bunch of balloons on the ceiling with cat paw prints on it, and in big letters the wall said, "Ikuto," and there was a large table with cake and a bunch of snacks…but I bet Yaya would finish most of it.

"Turn off the lights, Amu!" Kukai growled. "He's coming!"

I nodded and shut then all off, and hid behind the trash can nearest to the door.

Then I heard the footsteps coming towards us until I saw him in the door. "Amu?"

I stood up as fast as I can and switched on the lights as everyone cheerfully came up behind me.

We popped loud confetti shooters and confetti of different colors fell all over the gym.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO!"

Ikuto blinked, his eyes widened.

I giggled. He probably wasn't expecting that.

"Amu.." He turned slowly to me. I just hope his face wasn't what I thought it was-slight disappointment.

"Did everyone plan this?"

His eyes stared into mine.

My eyes widened and I immediately blushed. "E-er-"

"Actually, Amu planned it all!" Aya finished happily for me, winking at me. I flushed and glared at her. "Aya!" I wailed, and she laughed.

For a second there his disappointed faded and then he turned to everyone. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

For the rest of the party Ikuto laughed and joked with Kukai and Yaya just ate a bunch of candy and snacks, just as I predicted. Everyone was having fun-I smiled.

After a few hours, the party was over, and everyone except Aya, me, and Ikuto were left.

"Phew! Everyone had a lot of fun, didn't they!" Aya said happily.

Ikuto sighed and smiled as he ruffled my hair. I felt my cheeks burn up. "Thank you," He said.

"Okay guys, I need you to get a few mops from the storage shed. I'll be in the bathroom." Aya said, going towards the bathroom.

"Kay," I said, and Ikuto followed.

The shed was dark, and there were many shelves with towels, balls, baseball bats, whistles-ah! Mops!

Before me and Ikuto could get some, the doors slammed shut.

My eyes widened.

After one second I started panicking. No way, no way, NO WAY!

I started violently shaking the door. "AYA?! AYA!!"

No answer.

After a few repeats of shaking the door, I sighed and gave up. "I can't believe this," I murmured.

Here I was-locked in a shed; with Ikuto.

_Again_.

**Aya's POV**

After shutting them in the shed, I collapsed down on the side wall of the shed, and breathed heavily.

It sure was tiring holding how tired I was during the party.

I glanced at the clock.

It was 11:50.

I shut my eyes in fear.

"Aya!"

My eyes opened at Emiko's voice. My eyes widened-she was fading-her figure blinking and starting to disappear slowly.

I frowned when I saw a see through tear streaking down her face. "It's…going to be alright..Emiko…" I whispered, smiling weakly.

"I'll pray all my might!" Emiko whispered.

I nodded and I looked up at the clock again. I just hope they can do it in ten minutes.

I closed my eyes-half waiting for me to disappear along with Emiko-or being free of this curse.

Good luck, Amu and Ikuto.

**Amu's POV**

"I guess we're locked in here again." said Ikuto, his hands in his pockets, looking around.

My head shot up and I glared at him in irritation. "How can you say that so casually!?' I sighed, and sat down on the other side of the shed.

Me, I was_ so_ nervous. What if he brought up what happened yesterday?

Ikuto sat down near me, running his hand through his hair.

After five minutes, it started getting awkward-my body shuffled many times nervously. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Amu."  
My eyes widened at the sudden call of my name. I gulped and looked up at him.

His midnight blue eyes stared intently at me, as mine stared at his back.

"I know you heard what I said yesterday." Ikuto said, his tone dead serious.

I took a deep breath. "W-what makes you think that?" I managed, adjusting my collar nervously.

He sighed. "Stop pretending. I know."  
I sighed.

"I love you, Amu." He said in a voice that suddenly made my head light and my heart accelerated a thousand times faster.

I had no idea Ikuto had that much of an effect on me.

Though my mouth opened to say something, I didn't hear any words.

He sighed.

"Though I know I'll never be with you."

Wait..what?

I still couldn't say anything. Amu-why are you being so silent?! What's wrong with me?!

"It's obvious that you've chosen Tadase over me-he'll be make much more happier than I ever will." He whispered, sadness clear in his eyes.

My mouth was still slightly open. Why was this happening?! No! Ikuto, you've got the wrong idea!

Why was a barrier blocking my words?! Why can't I say anything?!

Why?!

He smiled weakly and brushed his lips on my forehead, as my brows furrowed.

He quickly let go and still had that sad smile on his face.

"Tadase is a good man. He has great parents and he'll take good care of you." Ikuto continued, looking away from me now.

No, no, no!

Why am I still not saying anything?! Was I too speechless to speak?!

"I will be away for a long time..thats for sure. Until I'd be okay to see you with another man…after all..it's obvious you don't want to be with me-"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I shut my eyes tightly and broke the barrier-now I was determined.

"I LOVE YOU IKUTO!"

I waited for a minute, nothing happened.

I was shaking now-don't tell me he won't believe-

I opened my eyes and his were even sadder.

Why is he still sad?

"Amu, just because you feel sorry for me doesn't mean you have to be with me. Wouldn't you say 'I love you' to Tadase?" Ikuto whispered.

My brow furrowed even more-I was even more worried. Why didn't believe me?!

"No! You're wrong!" I yelled confidently and desperately-now I was partly delighted he was now looking, shocked, at me.

I felt my cheeks go red on what I was about to say.

"It's true Tadase was my first crush. It's true that I confessed to him before-but now it's different!" I shouted, staring at his shocked eyes.

"I realized-the more I got to know you…" I whispered, pausing, looking down, embarrassed.

"The more I was easier myself around you, not becoming overly nice or do something in order to impress you that was not myself. You took care of me most when I needed it-and I accepted that. You make me feel…like I've never felt before. I do things I've never done around Tadase-or ever felt with him.

"Ikuto, you're the one that makes my heart beat fast, makes my face go red, and makes my head feel dizzy. You're the one…"

I paused, looking desperately into his eyes.

"That I choose."

I blushed still, waiting for his answer.

His eyes were still shocked, but then they lowered, his face calm now.

"Amu."

I blushed deeper now-my confession was still ringing in my head.

I felt arms wrapping around me tightly as his hot breath was in my ear.

"Thank you."

I felt his hand under my chin and tilt my chin up towards him, as my eyes lowered.

His face got closer until we were centimeters apart.

My eyes closed as I felt his soft lips against mine as I happily pressed mine back against his-and heard the ring of the clock of midnight.

There was a flash of bright light-and the sound of a click as if a key entered a lock.

Then, we opened our eyes as memories flooded into me-remembering everything, including now-what happened.

We let go now, as Ikuto stared intently into my eyes and pressed his lips against my forehead.

Then-another light flashed and we turned around-seeing Emiko-in her true form.

Emiko now had long, cascading white hair going past her waist as we saw her before.

And Aya stood next to her, smiling warmly.

"You've done a great job, Amu-and Ikuto."

I smiled, Ikuto wrapped his hand around mine.

"We wouldn't be like this without all of you," Ikuto murmured, clearly embarrassed.

I giggled.

Aya laughed. "I wont forget you guys. I will be back to with you guys too-just farther away. I hope-after this, we meet again."

I smiled and nodded. "Me too." I said.

Emiko smiled. "I will miss you all also. I will need to guard the Embryo from now own as a stronger person. I will miss you too, Aya."

Aya smiled at Emiko. "I'll miss you too, Emiko. I hope we'll meet again as well."

"Before you guys go, you need to make your one wish." Emiko said, and we nodded.

I closed my eyes.

_I only wish for Ikuto and me to be together as lovers forever._

A voice entered my head.

_It shall be done._

Then, a bright flash engulfed my eyes.

"I will miss you all." Emiko's voice said-smiling.

"Bye, guys! I will see you all soon in time!" Aya shouted.

Then-in a flash-me and Ikuto were falling through the sky, as the guardians were beneath us. The cold wind flew against my face, but I was staring at Ikuto's eyes.

I held Ikuto tightly, smiling at him.

Ikuto smirked his famous smirk.

"What did you wish for?"

Ikuto still smirked, but I saw a tint of pink grow in his cheeks.

"I wished for us to be together always."  
I smiled wider and blushed.

"You?"

I blushed.

"So..did I.." I murmured-though inside I was very delighted.

Ikuto chuckled and pressed his lips against mine-and then we felt the cushion of Tadase's attack to let us land safely against the ground.

First thing's first.

I didn't know how exactly fate led us to meet in the first place or to be in a situation like that-rewinding time.

But besides all the details in my head-one was the strongest.

That I will always, love Ikuto.

And so will he.

**The End.**

**Aya: :') Oh man..I got sad writing the last chapter. And if you don't get it they got back because Amu ACTUALLY KISSED BACK. The only way for them to get their wishes was for BOTH OF THEM TO KISS WILLINGLY.  
**

**Amu: WOW. IT'S DONE.**

**Ikuto: Wow you finished another story.**

**Aya: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY. IT WAS A JOY WRITING FOR ALL YOU-AND NOW I'M SAD THIS STORY HAS ENDED. BUT ****PLEASE REVIEW****. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**200 REVIEWS WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY!!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


End file.
